


See You in My Next Video

by fayescar



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Camboy Bucky, Camcouple Bucky and Steve, Exhibitionism, M/M, Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: Cam Boy! Bucky. Then Cam Couple! Bucky and Steve.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

1

Tony总是兴师动众把复仇者们的小聚搞成大型主题派对，这么久了Steve还是没习惯公共休息层里花花绿绿的夸张装饰。不过至少这里只有他们这群人，与熟悉的面孔相处总是能让他放松下来。刚回来的Thor在沙发上分享他的冒险故事，穿着一件蓝色怪物连体睡衣的Clint（“是怪兽电力公司里的Sulley！下个电影之夜的内容决定了！”）和Wanda在游戏机前厮杀，而Steve站在落地窗前看着曼哈顿夜晚的灯海，不由得希望有一天能和远在Wakanda疗养的好友分享这景色。

“嘿Cap，我们最喜欢的Robocop最近怎样？”Tony主动和他聊起来。他的黑眼圈比Steve上次见到时深上不少，Steve希望他不是在策划什么大新闻。

“还不错，昨天和他通话的时候他给我看了Shuri在他手臂上装的新科技，能把他金属的那边投影成肉体。”

Steve本以为Tony会很感兴趣，没想到他突然一笑，“哈！那这样就说得通了。”

“什么？”Steve困惑地问。

“你知道的，不是说我觉得金属的那边不辣，但是这样确实让他容易更上镜。”Tony冲他眨了眨眼。

“什么上镜？”

“呃，你不知道。”Tony顿了一秒，肯定地说。

“不知道什么？”一旦有关Bucky，Steve脑中的警铃立刻响了起来。

Tony犹豫了一下，显然知道自己透露了不该透露的东西，又考虑到Steve是他的朋友，“……没什么。真的，不是什么性命攸关的事。我保证。”

Steve剩下的整晚都在想Bucky到底做了什么事会不愿意让他知道，如果他的朋友们看出来了，他们什么都没说。回程的路上，Tony给他发了一条信息，是一个网址，还有一句，“到家再打开，别说是我告诉你的。”

——————

这是一个自制P〇rn网站的个人简介页面。互联网最大的产业链之一，完美搞定了人类最基本的需求、以及去商店买封面露骨的杂志时候内心的尴尬。Steve不知道Tony是不是在开他玩笑，他往下扫了一眼。

那个简介页面的内容很少。头像是一个男人赤裸的上半身，下方写着他的网络名字，WhiteWolf76，和一句简单的介绍，War vet enjoys sex。

白狼。

Steve瞪大了眼睛，仔细看向那个头像，男人的肌肉和线条轮廓分明、遍布着伤疤。照片里只有他的半身，但是可以看见男人棕色的长发细碎地落在他的肩膀上。

棕色长发。

Steve眼睛快从眼眶里瞪出来了。

现在只有一个办法证明。

Steve·头铁·Rogers深吸一口气，将光标移动到“Videos”的那一栏，点开了最前面的那个视频。

视频里的质量很高，但是光线有点暗，头像上的男人坐在床上、全身赤裸，镜头在他的正前方，应该是被放在了床上，从下往上拍摄男人的肉体，头部仍是被留在了镜头外。他的双腿分开、膝盖支着，腿间的性器完全坚硬着，茎身和头部带着湿润的光泽，清晰地出现在画面的正中央。

“让我们直接开始吧（Let's get straight to the point），”一个Steve熟悉的不能再熟悉的声音从电脑地音响里传出，接着是一串让他脊椎战栗地低沉笑声，“除了这跟‘直’完全没关系（Except there's nothing straight about this）。”

瓶盖被打开、塑料瓶被挤压的的声音，接着男人镜头外的左手拿着一根涂满润滑的红白蓝相间的假阳具正对着镜头。

Steve一下子被自己的口水呛住了。那个配色他实在是太熟悉了，那是他二战时期的战斗服、第一面盾 _ （以及当然、美国） _ 的配色。假阳具的大小并不夸张，整个龟头是国旗蓝 _ （机警、毅力和正义） _ ，茎身是白色 _ （纯洁与无瑕） _ 和红色 _ （ ** 坚韧和勇气 ** ） _ 相间，底部连着一根相同颜色的橡胶管，连接着一颗白色的五角星。

视频里男人仿佛知道睁目结舌的Steve在那里，他拖长的声音带出了轻微的布鲁克林口音，“我知道我知道……这设计看起来傻透了，但是它是个礼物，而且它只是，”他右手在那假阳具上下撸动了几下，声音低了一个八度，“太适合我了（fits me so well）……”

Steve完全硬了，下身顶在外裤里发疼。他感到一阵缺氧、才发现自己屏住了呼吸太久，他紧闭了一下眼睛、深吸了一口气，感觉自己整个人都烧红了。他努力想要集中起思绪，脑内一个遥远的声音提醒他还没有关上窗门。

然而视频里的男人根本不给他思考的空间，他微微后仰起身体，分开他两条精壮的大腿，右手伸下去在暴露出来的后门上揉了两把 _ （湿润、柔软） _ ，接着左手调整角度，熟练地用美国队长主题的假阳具顶进了他自己的身体。

床单移动的声音、润滑和肉体的摩擦声、以及男人慢慢加粗的喘息清晰地响起，Steve不安的在座位上挪动了两下，伸出一只手，罪恶地压了压自己的裤裆，想要缓解压力。

男人时不时把假阳具退出来一点、又往里继续送，粗长的阴茎贴着他收缩着的腹肌、他的后洞一点点地吞下那个违背生理结构的异物，腰胯随着顶弄的动作不停轻轻摆动着。Bucky以前是个绝佳的舞者，Steve的脑子不合时宜的提供，他见过他在舞池里的舞姿，撞见过他和姑娘开房的画面，视频里那身体追逐着快乐不停扭动的样子完全是……

不知过了多久，男人下体周围早就湿透了，润滑和体液沾的到处都是，男人最后一次把假阴茎完全推入了身体，那个小洞合上了，只留下一根红白的橡皮管和下面的星星露在外面，润滑液顺着管子往下流，那样子浪荡极了。男人低沉地哼鸣着，将手指也挤了进去了一点，似乎是推着假阳具更往里。Steve没注意到自己几乎是贴着屏幕，仿佛这样他就能看清男人被手指再度撑开的甬道……

“准备好了？”低喘着的声音突然响起，Steve咬住嘴唇，漏出一声呻吟，天啊，他甚至不知道接下来要面对的是什么。

男人的右手移开，左手伸下去握住了那颗星星。接着他挤压了起来，同时右手开始给他自己上下撸管。气体挤压的声音传来，Steve突然明白了他在干什么。

那是一根充气式假阴茎。美国队长的假阴茎原先就不小了，如果在再在男人的身体里变大、膨胀，完全填满男人贪婪的屁股，涨得拔不出来……Steve想要闭上眼，他无法承受了，但是又不愿意错过一分一秒，他已经百分之九十九确定……

男人爽到了以后他的声音开始变多，他低吟着、时不时把手伸下去拉住屁股里伸出来的那根橡皮管，享受假阳具在被撑满的身体里被轻轻拉扯的感觉，他右手撸管的速度也开始加快，他的左手有节奏地一下下往他屁股里的假阳具里充气，突然间他浑身一颤，好像涨大的阳具顶到了什么，Steve绝佳的视力看见他的前端一下子吐出一大颗前液，顺着龟头流下去。

男人似乎也要缓一缓，他放开自己的阴茎，湿润的手掌慢慢地抚摸起自己的身体，向上滑动时沾湿了他整齐的体毛，在他的下腹部轻轻打转，不知道是不是错觉，那里好像凸起了一点，男人按压了几下，每下都伴随着喘息。他似乎是仰着头，声音听上去有点遥远，“原先明明那么地小……现在……把我填得真满……”

Bucky。绝对是Bucky。只有他还会在这种时候跟视频外的人开没人愿意听的笑话。

Steve粗喘了一声，飞快地把自己的阴茎从裤子里解放出来，他无法思考了，随着Bucky重新撸动的动作开始自慰。他甚至不需要什么别的刺激，Bucky就像往常一样，轻松把他心里最深的欲望勾出来，赤裸裸地摊开在他面前。

Bucky低吼着，左手往外拉扯屁股里的假阳具，他的大腿打着颤，好像也在承受着巨大的快感，那根橡皮管被他扯着向外，润滑液不停地从他的屁股里漏出来，Bucky的穴口阻挡着完全涨大了的假阳具，不停地收缩着，Steve几乎能看见一丝假阳具的红白从那个淫荡的小洞里面露出来……

Steve只觉得眼前一阵发白，双球收紧，美国队长的阳具猛喷出来，落在他面前的地板上。他感觉一辈子都没射得这么猛过，有好一阵子缓不过来，全身的快感全集中在脑部和阴茎，耳边是Bucky一声声拔高的呻吟。

Steve回过神来，视频里的Bucky已经射完了，正懒散地抚摸着自己、享受着高潮后的余韵，他的身体看起来很放松，胸膛慢慢起伏着，似乎在平复呼吸，一滴汗液从上面慢慢滑下来。

Steve不敢相信这一切发生了。他依旧粗喘着，紧盯着视频，甚至没想到去拿纸巾。

“Hmm……所以你们现在都知道我最喜欢的是哪个复仇者了，”Bucky安静的声音里带着一丝顽皮的笑意，“对的，我没试过蜘蛛侠那个，我知道，吸在墙上操自己听上去是很又诱惑力，但是呃……反正他也不是初代复仇者，不管怎样，”Bucky坐直了一点身体，“今天就到这里吧，下个视频见（see u in my next video）。”接着屏幕黑了。

天啊，一整个复仇者系列。Steve抽了一口气。

He can do this all night.

2

警告：一句话提及过Bucky过去和别人的性爱。暴露癖

Sam Wilson是个很chill的人。虽然不愿意承认，但这是Bucky喜欢他的一点。

Sam和Bucky的过去没有交集，他对Bucky一言一行不会有所期待。Steve总是看着他好像是他把月亮挂上的天，但Sam只会耸耸肩，告诉他这没什么大不了的。这在某种程度上帮了他。

Bucky来到Wakanda修养，居住在湖边的一座小房子里。除了例行检查、照看牧畜、偶尔和Steve还有其他人联系，他很快发现他有了很多独处的时间。他想起了曾经和Sam的对话，问他VA里那些老兵们平时都会做些什么。

Sam说，各种都有，别想那些，你觉得什么事让你放松？

Bucky顿了顿，Sex。他面无表情地说。一半出于反抗、想用粗俗的话吓到Sam；一半是真话，他喜欢找回的那些对于生存的基本需求。

Sam只是坏笑了起来，“ohh you old dog，”他轻撞了Bucky一下，“Go get it。”

以前的Bucky Barnes曾是个享乐主义者。他喜欢食物、好酒、性爱，尤其是最后那项。他会在下班后和船工们去酒吧，和姑娘们跳舞，带她们回家，或者不带回家。有时候想尝试些不一样的，他会去几个特殊的地方，在漆黑的小巷里和男人非法地、快速地来上一发。高矮瘦胖、金发棕发、男人女人，他似乎没有什么固定的口味。Bucky很容易在一个人身上看见吸引自己的地方，而如果对方对他也有感觉，他看不出来为什么两个你情我愿的成年人不能来上一发；如果他们聊得来，一段固定的关系有时也是个不错的选项。

从炼狱活下来的冬兵不敢说同样的事。Hydra对他身体的折磨或许已经康复，但他脑袋里的很多东西显然还需要靠他自己弄清（更别说他现在在一个新的时代了）。他重新拥有了正常的身体机能（ _ 勃起 _ ，感人），他能接受性唤起是一个人正常的反应，随之而来的不应该是疼痛和羞耻。不过他不认为他已经准备好和一个陌生人坦诚相见。

于是这就是万能的互联网出场的时候了。Bucky花了几小时就发现了某种颜色的网站的存在，接下来的几个星期他沉迷各个分区（人的想象力真是令人吃惊），研究人体奥妙（测试他被改造过的身体到底能连续高潮几次），在视频下面给人打赏（他不知道还能怎么表达“谢谢你刚才一小时给我带来的绝妙体验”），直到有天收到了一条来自Tony Stark的短信。

“你在猫猫国里面放羊，是我记错了吗，老冰棍二号？你是怎么一个月花掉好几千的，猫国王让你付房租？（我收到了你的信用卡账单，只是好奇。）”

P〇rn。Bucky如实回复了。

Tony给他回了一堆他看不懂含义的图片（茄子、水滴、桃子、坏笑、坏笑？），然后告诉他Bucky现在正式是他最喜欢的老冰棍、以及一个给他的包裹已经在路上了。

两天以后Bucky收到了性玩具。很多很多的性玩具。下午他洗干净其中的一些分类放好（Bucky喜欢东西井井有条的样子），正在挑选他的夜间娱乐活动的时候，一个想法击中了他。

他享受了素不相识的人的身体给他带来的快感，他也可以在自制p〇rn的网站上分享他的高潮，像那上面各色各样的人一样。

Shuri给他的金属手臂加入了投影模块，和他的肉身手臂足以以假乱真，不管在肉眼还是镜头下。这意味着如果他不露出脸，没人会知道他是一个Hydra控制下的前国际杀手。他可以只是个有一点点暴露癖的普通人。

Bucky注册了一个账号，调整好了手臂，脱了上衣上传了一张头像。

最开始只是普通的坐在他的椅子上撸射。他遥远地记得自己曾经是个喜欢在做爱时说话的人，但是当他试着张开嘴，显然Hydra把他的那些词都夺走了，于是他只是发出了一连串的喘息和咕哝。

他的身体经受过很多，需要稍微大一点的力道才能觉得刺激，不过这没问题，Bucky只需要确保用上很多润滑。他紧握住自己那根上下撸动，拇指推动包皮，时不时用掌心包住龟头揉搓，就这样不慌不忙地把自己一次次挑逗到高潮边缘，最终射在了自己赤裸的胸膛上。

他上传了视频，过了没几天就有了几百订阅。有人给他打了小费（“oh man I've never hit subscribe sooo fast”）、惊叹于他的体力（"look at those muscles, I bet he can fuck for a whole day and not come"）、留言说想要对他的身体做些什么不可描述之事（"daddy split me with that bad boy"）。

他知道他强健的体格从美学上来看是令人愉悦的，但是真的有人告诉他如此的时候这让他奇异地感到了一阵安慰，明白自己的身体仍是吸引人的、而不仅仅是一把武器，这感觉很好。

他自己也很吃惊对于性爱熟悉起来有多快。隔着一层网路，性爱来得要简单也安全些。Bucky知道仍有一部分的自己享受来自他人的关注。

内容很快升级，通过看别人的视频和他留言箱里的那些建议，Bucky很快开发起了他的后面，他都忘记了那种被插入、一点点填满的感觉会让他有多上瘾。从椅子上移到床上，他开通了直播功能，尽管Bucky表明了自己只会做自己想做的、不接单，但更多的小费还是源源不断打进他的账户，其中有些建议他得承认还十分得……有创意。有天有个叫CaptainDP的订阅者告诉他，“你该试试复仇者系列，性感伤疤男，个人建议骑蜘蛛侠的那根直到日落，绝对A+的经验，伙哦哦计！”

Bucky谷歌了一下，基佬复仇者全套假阳具系列，看起来很眼熟。他从Tony寄来的那些没打开过的盒子里找出了它们。

拆开了包装以后，Bucky再一次被现代人的想象力震惊了。有一瞬间他担心这是根据Steve和他的队友们的真实形状尺寸做的（那样的话他可能得把整个盒子烧了），不过显然复仇者的名字只是个噱头，里面的假阳具只是根据这些超级英雄们的能力为粉丝们特别定制的。钢铁侠的那个是个可伸缩假阴茎（还会不停发光不能关掉，Bucky再也不会在关灯的情况下打开了，谁想看自己的屁股在黑暗中闪闪发光），美国队长的是个可充气式（这是对于他以前是个小豆芽的类比吗？），雷神的是个震动按摩棒（还分档），Hulk那个很大很绿（有点太大了），鹰眼的那个上面带有很多钝勾（好紫，但是很爽），蜘蛛侠那个底部有个吸盘，可以吸在墙上（他为什么也在复仇者系列里，说实话Bucky还很期待黑寡妇的会是什么样子，真是性别歧视）。

于是接下来的几周Bucky都不用安排直播内容，只是挨个把复仇者系列试了个遍，除了蜘蛛侠那个。上次见面Bucky几乎确定面具下的那还是孩子，导致他实在是下不去手用蜘蛛侠主题的性玩具。

他最喜欢的是美国队长的假阳具。当然，他显然是有偏见的。爱屋及乌嘛。

他的背肌和臀肌也十分受欢迎。从背后拍摄的缺点是无法一直观察拍摄结果，但他不需要担心不小心让脸入镜。Bucky自己分开自己的屁股、一点点吞下假阳具的视频是目前他的视频里点击最高的。他之前从没有光靠后面高潮过，前列腺刺激十分奇妙，他和用阴茎射精不同，那种失控的高潮经常让他爽得有点找不着北。

这天Bucky正开着直播，像往常一样很快进入了状态，正用他喜欢的飞机杯刺激自己，他一手夹着烟，眯着眼睛看着聊天室里滚动的那些留言，有些分不清是笑话还是对他身体公开露骨的膜拜让他低声笑起来。他的订阅者们又激动了一番，求着他开口说话。

这时他的电话突然响了起来。

真不是个好时机。Bucky心里咒骂了一声，夹着烟的手抬起手机看了一眼屏幕，是Steve。

他又看了一眼电脑，画面里的男人正浑身赤裸地坐在床头，胸膛起伏，一手握着套在自己性器上透明的飞机杯。

他把烟放进嘴里，想去按断电话，然后发信息告诉Steve说自己在忙，结果一个手滑，视频通话不小心接通了，Steve英俊的脸立刻在手机屏幕上出现，

“嗨，伙计！”

Bucky慌得只来得及按下了直播间的静音键。

“哦，嗨，Steve！”Bucky把手机摄像头凑近只对准在自己的脸。他能看见自己头发乱乱的散在周围，幸好他不是个容易脸红的人，这样并不容易看出他的状态。

“你在抽烟？”Steve留意到了他叼着烟。

“呃，是的。”其实只是在性爱的时候，和以前一样。他不会把烟味带到Steve在的地方。Bucky慢慢吸了一口，“帮助我放松。”

Steve点点头，放下了话题。他的表情看起来有点不自然，Bucky这才注意到。

“Steve，你最近怎样？”于是他问道。

“哦我，呃，还是老样子。”

“别想骗我，我认得你那表情。”Bucky拖长了音调，烟雾从他的嘴边散开，溢出了屏幕。

Steve移开了视线，他咬了咬嘴唇，抬起蓝色的眼睛来看他，“真的没什么，”他有些不好意思地说，脸红了，“只是想你了。”

天啊。Bucky感觉自己的心脏被捏了一下，下体紧随其后地跳动。他不自觉慢慢转动起手腕，小幅度地刺激着飞机杯在他阴茎上的角度，柔软又湿润的乳胶挤压着他，这感觉太棒了。尼古丁舒缓了他的神经，他有些失神地看着Steve，他的朋友，他一直最重视、珍爱的人，觉得全世界都在他的双手中。

他感到一种变态的满足。他真是糟透了。

“告诉我你这几天在做什么。”Bucky说。

Steve于是开始说上一个任务里发生的事。Bucky在电视里看到了，有个反派发明了一种毒液，轻松溶解了它接触到的复仇者们的武器和装备，Steve和他决战的时候战甲的正面也被溶掉了一部分，露出了他紧实的肩膀和一部分胸口。看的时候他只顾着担心Steve的安危（并且破口大骂这个傻子又在没有后援的时候独自冲上去了），这会儿重新回想起来，他脑子给他提供了Steve被破衣的镜头，那画面变得旖旎了起来。

Steve的乳头都露出了一边。他的一对奶子一直很大。Bucky加快了手里的动作。

“你在听吗，Bucky？”

“是的，他们在纽约跟你们打起来了，你受伤了吗？”Multi-task，对他来说小菜一碟。

“没有，我只是衣服被那些东西溶掉了一点，显然它们只融化Kevlar纤维，早知道我在里面多穿一件了。”Steve无奈地说。

_ 他在里面什么都没穿。 _ Bucky不得不闭了闭眼，绷住脸忍住一声呻吟。

他想象Steve战衣碎得更彻底，肌肉从被撕开的洞里面撑出来，露出下面令人浮想联翩的身材。尤其是他的下身……

Steve不得不用盾牌遮挡住不雅的部分，可他的奶子还在外面，被粗壮的手臂挤压在中间。他满脸通红地等着，直升机降落吹起他破碎的衣服，全世界就这么看着他，看着美国队长在公共场合半裸的样子，人们垂涎Steve英俊的脸和神祗一样的身材，但是他们不知道他们最英勇的复仇者，眼里只有一个人……

“Bucky……”

Bucky快速地回过神来，Steve有点犹豫，他可能是在担心战斗的部分触发了Bucky什么不好的会议，但Bucky只知道这样下去他触发的只会是一场史诗性的高潮。

他维持着面部表情，低声说，“只是有些想念战斗。告诉我你用哪一招拿下的它。”

Steve可能也觉得有点不对，但是还是回答了他。

_ 过肩摔。 _

Bucky脑中出现Steve强壮有力的身躯，制服下藏不住的紧屁股，粗得要命的大腿，和他和身材相符合的粗长性器。他一条大腿向前一步，与此同时向上抓紧Bucky的肩膀和手臂，惊人的力道把他摔到地上，Steve通红的性器随着动作弹动着，打在他的大腿和小腹上，留下湿痕。Bucky背部着地就这样仰躺着从下往上看着他，Steve张着嘴、用力喘息着，眼睫毛都湿透了，光线从他金发的边缘散落下来，他的肌肉贲张着，全身都充满力量。

Bucky用力朝镜头喷出一口烟，挡住了他一瞬间迷乱的表情。他左手握紧了飞机杯，这刺激有点过了。结果他犹豫着想要拿下玩具的时候不小心摁到了上面的开关，飞机杯顶端有个内置的震动器，它马上尽责地疯狂震动起来，刺激着他的龟头和马眼。Bucky终于骂出了声，全身震了一下。

“那是什么声音？”Steve疑惑地问。

操Steve和他的四倍听力。

“呃，洗衣机。”Bucky很逊地说，“吓了我一跳。”

Steve笑了两声，“希望不是坏了，”他放低声音，吐露一个属于他们的秘密，“我们以前去衣服店一起洗衣服，我放多了洗衣液，那个老东西不停地发抖，你非要打开看，结果那些泡沫喷的到处都是——”

Bucky一把把手机朝下扣在桌上，拔出飞机杯，低吼了一声，精液喷的到处都是。

“Bucky，怎么了，没事吧？”Steve的声音模糊地传来。

Bucky平复了两口呼吸，拿起手机，“没事。洗衣机坏了，地上都是水。紧急事件，Steve，下回再说。”挂了电话。

他重新看向屏幕，取消了静音，许多人居然还在他的直播间里没走。

“抱歉，”他说，“分心了。”

_kickingnames:_ _不，那真是辣爆了你的大家伙在飞机杯里的样子_

_ whitewolfsbabe**: 我脸红了，希望也有人能听我的声音射出来 _

_ strokeOfCock: 20刀打赌电话那边一定是他的男孩给他来了场脱衣舞 _

好吧。Bucky说了再见，关上了直播，从地上捡起了烟头。他弯下腰去把地上的精液给擦了，最后还是选择把刚才的直播视频上传。

别人不知道，反正Bucky以后绝对会回看的。

3

不幸的是等到Steve有机会休假，那已经是他知道了Bucky在做se〇情〇直〇播六个月以后的事了。

目的地当然是Wakanda。问题是直到出发的前一秒，Steve还是不知道该怎么告诉他的好友他有了对方P〇rn网站的直播账号。

那些视频已经彻底改变了他（Steve一开始告诉他自己一周最多只能看一次，但他从来没做到过，如果Bucky能看到每个用户的点击量，他绝对会报警把Steve抓起来的）。见到Bucky布满伤疤的身体，Steve现在联想到的不再是伤痛和虐待，而是那具身体在快感下颤抖、扭动的样子。

更糟的是他看了那一天的视频。他的好友，Bucky Barnes，在和自己视频的时候老二上插着一个飞机杯。见鬼了他早该想到Bucky的房间里根本没有洗衣机。Steve硬得快顶破裤子，他根本没坚持到Bucky的高潮，在Bucky按到飞机杯上的震动的时候就缴械了，射了自己一手。尽管那段视频根本没有声音，Steve还清楚地记得那时Bucky电话时他渐渐失去焦点的眼神和松散的嗓音，他叼着烟的时候微微弯起的唇线，烟雾从他的脸前流动散去的样子。被激活的xing〇玩具无情地刺激着Bucky性器，将Steve猛烈地带往了一波波高潮。

好极了。他在见到Bucky之前又回想了一遍他的好友性奋的时候的表情。坐在飞机里的Steve把脸埋进双手里，勒令自己找点别的事分散下注意。

——————

“嘿，Steve。”

Bucky一如既往已经在停机坪等他。他的棕发编了起来、垂在肩头，耳鬓插着一朵蓝色的雏菊（Steve眼睛的颜色）。注意到Steve的视线，Bucky侧过脸，告诉他是周围一起放牧的孩子们给他的，Steve脸有点红，说呃，很适合你。（Sam响亮地在他们背后假咳。）

“笨蛋，快过来。”Bucky微笑起来，伸出双臂和他拥抱了一下。他的身体真温暖。Steve仔细看他，发现他比上次见面的时候显得更松弛了，

“带我转转？”Steve挑挑眉。

“还用你说，来吧。”Bucky搂住了他的肩膀，就像他从前做得那样。

Steve把行李搬进了Bucky湖边的房子，开始了他的假期。夜晚来临，虫鸣蛙叫、风吹树叶，属于自然的寂静降临在小屋。Steve坐在沙发上，惬意地伸开腿，他度过了美妙又充实的一天。然而。

现在Bucky好多了，这意味这Steve又要开始另一种折磨了。他总是有那么一点爱着Bucky（He's always a bit in love with Bucky）。在你的朋友有着严重的心理问题的时候看着他而不勃起很容易，但如果他又健康起来，会用那要命的声音叫Steve的名字、同时又在一个又一个视频里展示他完美的身体被快感充满的样子，再见到Bucky洗完澡只穿着一条短裤走来走去的样子让Steve无法平静。

“哦对了，得给你看样东西。”Bucky从冰箱拿出一瓶啤酒，用金属手指“啪”一下弹开了瓶盖，递给了Steve。

Steve突然就知道了。上一个视频里，Bucky脱下衣服以后，胯骨到下腹的位置上出现了一朵百合花。那是一个纹身。那花朵在Bucky身上随着他的动作伸展的样子让他移不开眼睛。事后Steve了解到了在身体上作画显然在这个时代是件普通人也会做的事了。Lily，那是Bucky的母亲的名字，而他的三个妹妹的名字开头缩写被点缀在百合花的花蕊里，R.B.，D.B.和K.B.。对于一个刺客来说，任何位置的刺青都是无法负担的，纹在这个常人不容易见到的位置可能是Bucky能做到的极限了。不过显然出现在huang色的网站并不是他的担忧之一。

“呃，嗯。”Steve抓过一边的抱枕压在腿上，希望Bucky不是一把把裤子脱下来，不、不对，如果他勾住裤带往下拉……

更糟，Bucky用金属手指勾住了裤带，往下一拉，露出了他的纹身。

“哇哦。”亲眼看到它仍是十分震撼，Steve收紧了手指，把思绪集中到艺术欣赏上。也许他可以为Bucky设计下一个纹身。

Bucky松开手指，他眯了眯眼睛，问道，“Steve，你觉得怎样？”

“我觉得它很美。”Steve脸有点红，同时强迫自己移开视线。

Bucky却叹了一口气，在他的身边坐了下来。

“Steve，”他对上了Steve的视线，轻柔地说，“我看了你的速写本。”

Steve已经沉进了那双绿色里，“嗯？”

“最后一页，黑色的那本。”Bucky小小地翻了一个白眼，那样子很可爱。

Steve脑子里响起了警报。最后一页。天啊，天啊，他来这的路上凭回忆画下了Bucky的百合花。

“除了纹身师，我还没有给任何一个人看过我的纹身，Steve，”Bucky的声音很平静，Steve听来却像在宣判他的死刑，“除了白狼的订阅者。”

“……我真的很抱歉，Bucky。”Steve深吸一口气，垂下了眼睛，“我不应该对你隐瞒……我知道了你在直播的事。”

“……没关系。”Bucky摇了摇头，接着他犹豫了一下，“你觉得……怎样？”

Steve猛地抬起头，这是否意味着……

“我喜欢看它们因为我爱着你，”Steve小口地呼吸着，吐露了七十年前他以为他永远也无法说出口的秘密，“很久了。”

Bucky瞪大了眼睛，他的绿眼睛里是Steve的倒影。他清了清嗓子，移开了视线，“我，呃我也是，我想。很久了，我为你神魂颠倒。你是那个拉回我的人。”

“是吗？”Steve满怀希望地拉过他的手，他注视着他的挚友，他生命中永远钦佩、万分倾慕的人。

“直到最后。”Bucky同样虔诚地说，闭上眼亲吻了他的爱人。

4

一个月后，WhiteWolf76终于姗姗来迟发布了最新的视频。

熟悉的背景下，一开始便是男人脖子以下上身的特写。他坐在床边，仅仅穿着一件合身到紧绷的白色衬衫，下摆盖在两条粗壮结实的大腿上。即使没有完全赤裸，也看得出这个男人衣服下完美的身材，他的衣领紧扣着，胸肌把衬衫撑得很挺，袖子上的纽扣却全开着，隐隐露出小臂的线条。男人的身后紧贴着一双折着的大腿，有另一个男人跪坐在他身后。

聊天室的人马上多了起来。

“开始了。”显然白狼是身后的那个人。他的左手从身后来到陌生男人的身前，慢慢从一侧开始，紧挨却没有碰到他的身体，向上来到了男人的脖子，手指张开，轻轻扣住了那里，“我忘记问了，你想要我怎么称呼你？”

尽管白狼看起来没有用任何力，男人可见地吞了吞口水，“……士兵（Soldier）。”

“士兵，我是谁？”

“你是我的长官（Sir）。”

白狼低骂了了一声，显然是被挑起了情欲，“才一个月你就成了这样。”

“我有个最好的老师*，”士兵说，“长官。”

白狼哼鸣着，另一只手也来到他的身前，从背后环住了士兵的身体。他慢慢收紧手臂，肌肉从伤疤下浮现起来，士兵的肩膀也往后拉、胸膛被迫挺了起来，丰满的胸部撑满了衬衫。

“你知道如果你看屏幕……你能看见你自己的样子。”白狼深棕色的头发垂在士兵的肩膀，显然正在他的耳边低声说话。

士兵的脖子以可见的速度红了起来。

白狼的手臂又猛地收紧了一次，一声细微地“啪”，士兵的胸口正中间的扣子就这样被绷开了，从他身上滚落了下去。

白狼低笑着，他的双手紧接着来到来到他的胸口，手掌向上托住了男人刚才绷开了衬衫的胸肌，揉弄了两下，他的拇指来回刮起士兵衬衫下的乳头，一直到它们硬起来，无辜地从白衬衫下突出来，色情地展示在所有人面前。

士兵粗重地喘息着。

白狼一只手伸下去，钻进了男人衬衫的下摆里，他明显地套弄了两下，手指握住了身前人的茎身，一根割过包皮的阴茎头部从衬衫中探出头来。士兵的身体忍不住向后倾去，白狼的手则继续在他身上肆虐，他来回抚摸着男人的身体，将他的肌肉轮廓在衬衫下一点点勾勒出来。

过了好一会儿，男人的衬衫下摆已经被他流出的前液沾湿了。白狼的两手都在他的下摆里套弄他，带着伤疤的手臂紧紧扣在男人的身前。聊天室里充满了欲求不满的声音，他们都想看看白狼手里的好东西。

看得出士兵也早已迫不及待，可他还正试着让自己的身体放松，手臂还是不时轻轻在白狼身下扭动几下。所有人都知道白狼的手活有多好，士兵简直拥有惊人的自控。

“准备好了？”这简直已经是白狼的经典台词。

_ SpankManWithAPlan：**我是不知怎的身在天堂吗？我他妈已经快射爆？ _

_ CaptainDP：那个下巴好眼熟……是我喜欢的性感款！快把你的大屌放进伤疤男的小洞！ _

_ sjlzwd：阿伟死了！ _

不知是哪里传来的轻微马达的声音，白狼双臂来到士兵的胸前，他从两侧抓住了他，一下子把那衬衫撕烂了。

4

士兵呻吟一声，他的喉结滚动着，头向后靠在了白狼的身上。

男人饱满健美的身材彻底暴露在镜头下，身上的体毛被刮得一干二净，他蜜色的皮肤上没有一点晒痕、也没有伤疤，整个人如同初生一般光滑。更令人惊叹的是士兵大腿中间勃起的阴茎形状完美，通红坚硬地横陈在白色的床单上，半裹在包皮里的顶端微微抬起，马眼湿润着对着镜头。

聊天室的留言爆炸了。

白狼拉住他衬衫碎掉的前襟，连同衣领向后，收紧了男人的肩膀，把他穿着袖子的双臂用衣服固定在了他的身后。士兵挺着胸，粗壮的上臂肌肉被勒得鼓起，随着男人扭动身体在灯光下显出令人垂涎的线条。

白狼从男人的脖颈往下，一点点地抚摸过他的肩膀，手臂，胸口，他侧过的手慢慢从男人胸口的乳沟滑下，唇齿和皮肤亲吻的声音从士兵的背后传来，男人的呼吸显然加粗了，他发出了低沉的咕哝。

“看着。”白狼说。没有了衬衫的遮挡，士兵丰满的胸肌更加突出了。白狼的指头从外侧轻轻刷过，手背较深的肤色和士兵的蜜色的身躯形成了鲜明的对比。他托住了士兵的丰满的胸部，熟练地上下揉弄了起来，他的指头张开收紧，时不时夹弄着男人突起的乳头。

所有人都看见男人身下的性器就这样向上弹动了一下，吐出了一大股前液。

“天啊……”士兵喘息着，他脖子上的红渐渐朝下蔓延着。白狼一点也不放过他，他聚拢手指，捏住了男人敏感的乳头，左右拽动起来，男人控制不住地扭动着身体，他的性器如同有了意识一般时不时随着白狼的玩弄弹动着，拍打在他身前，伴随着士兵因为快感控制不住的喘息，那样子浪荡极了。

这一幅男人被背后的双手肆无忌惮抚弄的画面让聊天室的人沸腾起来，聊天和打赏的提示快要弹爆网页的右下角。

_ Tittylover65：这对奶子啧啧啧，我敢打赌他带乳环的样子一定很好看 _

_ whitewolfsbabe：他看上去像在被穿刺的时候会射出来的类型 _

_ PadreFuckme：拜托拜托快把他打出来，我快射了 _

_ SexMaster：我敢打赌他们平时也交换主权，man，等不及看大兵摁着白狼把他操翻了，你知道他平时在我们面前有多骚吗，你应该为此惩罚他 _

过了不知多久，男人的低吟已经转为断断续续的呜咽，“我快要…”

白狼松开了他，男人的胸膛发着红，一对被揉得乱抖的奶子挺着，乳尖因为白狼的开发又肿又红。男人还没机会喘息，白狼的手伸向镜头外，回来时他的手指里夹着一个小小的道具，它顶端是拇指大小的橡胶球，底端有个小小的吸盘，和小球是连通的。

白狼两指捏住了那个小球，挤出了里面的空气，另一只手拉平了士兵胸口的皮肤，把吸盘对准了士兵翘起的乳头，贴上去然后松开了手指。

士兵的全身颤抖了一下，喉咙里发出了一句气声，“哦天……”

白狼又拿来一个，如法炮制吸住了士兵的另一边乳头。末了他再次托起了男人的胸部，确保观众欣赏到他的杰作。

现在两个红色的小球替代了士兵的乳头的位置，如同两颗真正的小果实一样立在男人的胸前。

仔细看就能注意到士兵的乳晕很大，这样的情况下还有一圈没被吸乳器的吸盘盖住，白狼搔了搔男人一边露出来的粉色，接着圈起指头同时弹了一下吸乳器上的真空球，逗弄起它们来。它们自身带着一点重量，在男人的胸前颤颤巍巍地摇晃起来，拉扯他被吸住的敏感。

“让我射，长官……”男人喘息着在白狼手臂下扭动着身体。他们显然对彼此的身体非常熟悉，总是能保持着完美平衡不撞在一起。

“这么喜欢奶子被玩弄？”白狼的声音充满情欲，他一手轻摁着士兵形状完美的腹肌，一手伸下去捏了捏他的阴囊，感受那里濒临高潮的阵阵紧缩。男人的阴茎跳动着弹上他的手腕和小臂，拉出一道湿漉漉的划痕。

这微弱的刺激让男人又呻吟了一声，脆弱的阴囊被掌握在手里玩弄，人体条件反射想并拢双腿。白狼的双手很快卡住了男人的腿根，慢慢地打开了他的大腿，让那情动的象征完整地暴露在镜头下，士兵粗长的性器通红地流着水、光滑饱满的囊袋垂在下面，无助地等待着爱抚，而他的双手却被他的长官绑在了身后无法动弹。

确信士兵不会再并拢双腿，白狼双手来到了他的下身，终于在万众期待下触碰了男人的性器。他熟练的动作像握住一把趁手的武器。那是一根没被割过包皮的阴茎，意味着男人的龟头会比割过的人更敏感一些。白狼显然清楚，他无情地套弄着士兵，把他的前端露出来揉在白狼带茧的掌心，士兵的腹肌起伏、腰胯很快不自觉地随着他的动作挺动起来，追逐着白狼带给他的快感。汗滴很快从男人身上滑下来，滑进他胸口和腹肌的凹陷里。他显然在努力控制自己的动作，大腿上筋肉的线条随着他发力时不时显现出来。

白狼一手撸动着他，另一只手来回抚摸着男人的大腿和腹肌，男人的身体在他手下抖动着，奶子上的真空球也随之晃动，屏幕外时不时亲吻和断续的呻吟传来。

用不了多久男人受不了刺激了，他急促地喘息着，白狼在左手上又涂了点润滑，松松地圈在士兵的阴茎上方，不动了。

“操我的拳头直到你高潮，士兵。”他用低沉的声音命令道。

士兵呻吟着挺起腰胯，一次又一次绝望地向上操进男人紧握着的拳头里，那感觉好极了，白狼的手臂保持着可怕的静止，随着男人越来越急切的动作一点一点收紧着手指，挤压摩擦着他的阴茎。他的右手又回到士兵的胸口，拽动起那个紧紧吸着他的小球，好像那是真的乳头一样地搓弄。

“你喜欢这手，是吧，”白狼在士兵耳边说，听他含糊不清的声音应该是在舔咬着他，“我经常抓到你盯着它看，你喜欢这种触感吗？”不知道哪来的马达声突然嗡嗡响起来，“热吗？”

男人呻吟着点头，“天啊，我真的要射了……”

“射吧。”白狼的手伸上去扭过男人的脸，两人亲吻起来，白狼摸到他胸前，用力拽走了右边的真空球，与此同时男人在白狼的拳头中到达了高潮，在最后一次挺动时他喷了出来，一股股精液画着弧线落在了他们面前的地上和白狼手上。

两人都情动地呻吟着，身体小幅度地摆动着享受着高潮的余韵。白狼取走剩下的那个真空球，士兵的乳头被吸得像女人的乳头一样大，红肿地挺在他的胸部上，尖尖地朝外突着。

_ Patrolwithmycock：我射了！但是请不要告诉我这就结束了。 _

_ Milkhim：看他射出来的精量，真是惊人，想象他射到我身体里，就这样填满我 _

_ whitewolfsbabe：白狼还没射吧，让我们的客人帮个忙吧。 _

“到我了。”白狼说。男人显然正转头看着他，他的声音比刚才松散：“你会松开我吗？”

“嗯……如果你表现好的话。”白狼的声音带着笑。

“我会做你想要的任何事。长官。”

白狼哼鸣着，他伸手去把士兵的衣服剥下来，男人的手臂上有两道被勒出来的红痕，白狼拍了拍士兵的肩膀，从他身后下了床。

镜头被白狼充满伤疤的身躯占满，赤裸的男人一步步接近屏幕的动作又引发了聊天室一轮新的高潮。他的肌肉不如士兵那样的丰满均匀，但也块块分明地呈现在镜头前，刺在腰上的百合花随着他走近的动作栩栩如生地在他的皮肤上舒展着，他的腿间似乎挂着什么东西，白狼握着自己还硬着的性器来回抚摸着，走到屏幕前，他伸手调整了一下镜头，让它正对着着床下地上的位置。

什么东西“刷”的一声拂过屏幕。白狼已经转过身来，重新朝着士兵走去，他紧实的背部占据着画面正上方，脊柱与两侧肌肤所形成的沟壑深得能盛水，他的屁股对着镜头，那上没有一丝赘肉，白狼的臀沟并不深，不用分开订阅者们也能轻松看见他的屁股里正塞着一条尾巴肛塞。那是一条灰白色的狼尾巴，从他的肉洞里伸出来，毛绒绒又服顺地垂在他的腿间，随着他走路的动作来回晃着。

_ whitewolfsbabe：操他妈的老天爷我们刚才是被白狼的尾巴打了一下吗？ _

_ FuckedoutVeteram：他刚才给士兵打的时候全程含着那东西？ _

_ Justhetip：Round 2，我全裸待机 _

士兵这时却轻笑了起来，屏幕外他看到白狼的反应，连忙抬起手作势停战，“对不起，哈哈，抱歉，只是真的……有点好笑。白狼，哈哈。”

“这可是去年的销量第一。”白狼反驳他，不过听得出他的声音里也带着笑，他伸展双臂，跟随着不存在的音乐慢慢扭动了起腰胯，那条尾巴随着动作摇摆起来，它一定刺激到了他屁股里的敏感点，白狼呻吟了一声，手伸到前面撸了两把，调笑道，“这样呢？”

“还是很好笑，但是让我欲火中烧。”士兵低声说，用手拨弄了一下阴茎，“你是准备给我来个show吗，长官？”

“我以为我是那个发布命令的那个，士兵。”嘴上这么说着，白狼来到了士兵面前，他搭住他的肩膀，直接爬到了他的大腿上。

士兵扶住他的腰，另一只手来回地抚摸着他的背，白狼贴近他，将他们的身体紧挨着摩擦起来，勃起的阴茎顶蹭着腹肌。士兵的乳头被摩擦到了，他受不了地喘息着，手指向下陷入白狼的屁股，把他推向自己的同时用力地捏弄起他的臀肉，抓起又放开，那个被塞着的小洞开开合合，那根毛绒绒的狼尾巴随着他的动作跃动着，顶端被白狼屁股里流出来的润滑剂打湿了。

士兵的手指很快摸到他的后面，粗粗地抚摸着尾巴伸出来的肛周，那里的神经末梢很多，白狼的身体敏感地颤抖起来。士兵试探着握住他的尾巴，左右摇动起来，让上面的肛塞在白狼的屁股里打着转，扩开他的身体。他另一只手的食指凭感觉轻轻抠弄着洞口，白狼叫喊了一声，加快了腰胯的扭动，他的后穴完全暴露在镜头下，不知餍足地一开一合，同时吞进了一根尾巴肛塞和男人一根手指的样子真是淫荡得要命。

他们亲吻了一会儿，白狼推开士兵，他紧紧握了握他的阴茎根部，防止自己就这样射出来，显然还有别的打算。白狼后退踩回地面，同时也把士兵从床上拉了起来，示意他坐到床下的地板上。这样一来士兵的脸被白狼的身体挡着，而那床的高度刚好到士兵的脖子。士兵自然地向后靠去，而白狼抓着自己那根对准了他的嘴，分开双腿站着，一边向前倾，膝盖抵着床，他几乎像是整个人骑到了士兵的脸上，“吸我，士兵。”

“遵命，长官。”男人双手捧住白狼的屁股，一点点把他推向自己。虽然看不见画面，但是黏膜接触的水声，以及士兵吸吮时发出的声音在视频中清晰无比。观众能看见叉着腿背对镜头的白狼，和他身前为他口交的士兵，他姿态放松地坐在冰冷的地面，手里却积极地捧着白狼的屁股和大腿。士兵坐着的一条腿支着，阴茎沉甸甸地垂在一边，而白狼长长的尾巴从士兵壮实的上身垂下来，不停地随着他操着士兵嘴的动作晃动，扫过了他的乳头，尾巴尖刚好蹭在他的阴茎上。这样特殊的刺激让士兵很快又重新硬起来。

“手也别闲着，士兵。”白狼命令到，“和刚才一样，把我的屁股分开给镜头看。”

5

白狼的下体总是打理得很干净，体毛修剪得整整齐齐，臀缝里的绒毛也是。他的后洞很好看，最开始他的几个视频里它还是紧紧的，需要被几根手指揉好一会儿才能揉开，扩张半天才能容纳下东西，但是经过大半年的调教，那个地方早就肉欲了起来，总是能很快地适应白狼塞进去的各种异物：细细的按摩棒、一连串的珠子、带着结的犬型假阴茎，而且天啊，白狼真的很喜欢把东西塞进他的屁股。这个尾巴肛塞显然也并不小，士兵分开他的臀瓣，曲起一根手指往他后穴里推的时候，白狼的大腿抖了抖，腰弓了一下，屁股朝镜头推了推。他呻吟了一下，显然是被顶到了敏感点。士兵很快伸出双臂，再次把他朝自己拉去，圈在自己身前。白狼熟练地慢慢摆动身体，流畅地在士兵嘴里抽插，而士兵也开始配合着他的动作抓着他的尾巴根一下下干他的后穴，毛绒绒的部分很快也被他塞进去了许多，不一会儿全被白狼屁股里的润滑弄得湿漉漉的。那种要命的刺痒刮搔着敏感的甬道，同时肛塞不停往深处入侵的感觉让白狼爽得低吼起来，“用力。”他半抱着士兵的头，膝盖顶着床赤裸着骑在他脸上，腰胯动作的样子看上去放纵又浪荡。而他胯下的士兵也显然很兴奋，透过镜头订阅者们能清楚地看见他的乳头挺着，阴茎勃起，那完美光洁的胸膛起了一层薄汗，还被白狼屁股和大腿流下来的体液和润滑打湿了。

士兵连续插他敏感点的时候白狼的挺腰明显变快了，士兵起先发出了呛咳的声音，口水顺着通红的脖子流下来，不过他很快跟上了速度，黏腻的吸吮的水声从白狼腿间传出。士兵一手握着自己撸动，另一只继续用尾巴肛塞插着他，那小洞在他的动作下被扯开更多，他往后把肛塞一点点拉出来，白狼屁股里的软肉颤抖着吸它，但士兵没有停手、一直拉着尾巴到肛塞的部分开始露出来。士兵的大腿颤抖着，小洞在不容辩驳的力量下又分开了，金属从内部撑开了他，士兵抽到一半，洞口半含着肛塞最粗的地方，润滑晶莹的点缀在一缩一缩的褶皱周围，看起来淫糜得不可思议。

士兵有意让这状态停留了一会儿，接着随着轻轻的“啵”一声，一个鸡蛋粗细的硅胶底部从白狼的后穴里被拔了出来，带出了一大股润滑和体液。

“哦……”白狼的身体抖动着，士兵用手指刮着把润滑液往他肉洞和肛塞的缝隙里送了一点，配合着他舌头在前面舔弄，白狼被快感刺激、情不自禁地踮了踮脚想要逃离。而士兵的手臂箍紧了他的大腿，脸凑上去吸紧了他的性器，手里继续旋转着往外继续拉圆锥状的肛塞。白狼咒骂着抱住了他的脑袋，紧实的臀肌一下子缩紧了。

士兵来回拉扯转了几下，接着猛得推入了肛塞，白狼的肉洞一下子把它吞了进去。“操！”他喊叫出声，扭动着身体示意士兵再来，男人很快用肛塞操弄起他身上的人，抽出插入和他手淫的频率一同加快，确保每一次都刮到白狼舒服的一点上。肛塞下的狼尾巴和士兵硕大的囊袋垂在他腿间晃荡着，啧啧的水声从他们前后连接的地方传来。

白狼的高潮来得很快，他在最后一刻拔了出来，对准了射在士兵的胸口（白狼好像咕哝了什么流星*）。精液一股股喷在了士兵身上呻吟着用手抚摸着被他沾湿的地方，擦在他的胸口上、腹肌上。

“你真是他妈的一团糟。”白狼对着镜头分开屁股拔出了肛塞，接着他弯下身体，又去亲吻士兵，他棕色的长发挡住了他们的脸，但是光听声音就知道他们之间有多黏腻。聊天室里早就冒出很多粉色的桃心。

“你喜欢我的一团糟。”士兵玩笑地推了他一下，故意把精液蹭在了他身上。白狼也不在意，他揉了揉士兵的乳头，又亲了他一下，“你说对了。”

*流星：其实Bucky说的是shooting for the star（我要射在那星星上），但是观众听成了shooting star（流星）

他们站起来的时候发现白狼的屁股大腿上有两道红痕，他走近两步，转了一圈让订阅者们看了士兵紧抓他时候的留下来的印记，“我不是容易留痕的皮肤类型，”他沉吟着，决心向镜头袒露一些他自己，“我他妈爱死S——士兵在我身上留下痕迹了。”

_ CaptainDP：我开始怀疑你对伤疤有什么特殊爱好了，性感伤疤男 _

_ Chockinglove：你应该让他掐着你操你，在你脖子上戴上漂亮的红色项圈 _

“hmm，也许。”白狼快速地扫过屏幕。

“你要聊到什么时候？”士兵哀怨地坐在他身后问他，“你忘了这里还急需解决。”他在他背后的床上挺了挺腰，聊天室又爆发了一阵对士兵勃起的粗长性器的赞美和下流话。

白狼叹了一口气，再次调整一下镜头面向床铺，截到了士兵的脖子以下，“你和你变态的不应期，伙计。”

“你听上去像在抱怨，长官。”士兵假装惊讶地说。

“注意你的口气，士兵。”白狼慢慢后退，他的脚步非常优雅而确信，丝毫没有倒着走路的人的那种傻气，很快退到了床，坐在床边的士兵伸手一把捞住了他，而白狼分开了双腿，跨坐在了士兵的身上。他的下体还软着，他向后顶住了士兵的胸膛，慢慢抬起了大腿，“就这样操我，士兵。”

“万分乐意，我的长官。”士兵抬起手一把拉住了他的双腿，朝他的胸口拉起来，白狼虽然肌肉紧实，但是他的身体同样充满韧性，轻松地开着腿、被士兵以把尿的姿势抱在了怀里。

士兵甚至抱着他还向后挪了一下，方便发力。

很多白狼的订阅者只注意到过白狼的力量和精准的手法，猜测他是个勋章累累的战场老兵，此刻见到士兵毫不费力地抱着白狼的两条大腿，聊天室炸开一阵对士兵的臂力的惊叹。

_ whitewolfsbabe：我认输，他们真是天造地设的一对，终于来了个人把白狼操得嗷嗷叫 _

_ SuckerBetweenUrThigh：今天是什么好日子，我已经无法再来一轮了，但我会撸我精神世界里的屌的 _

白狼一手伸下去，轻巧地抓住了士兵的坚挺，他沾上润滑上下撸了两把，引导着它对准了自己早就松软的洞口，而士兵配合着他，不急不缓地将他的身体沉了下去，嵌在了士兵硬得发烫的肉棍上。

白狼完全靠着士兵支撑，他的腰细不可见地颤动着。一直全部吞没进去，他软着的阴茎悸动了一下，吐出了一股前液。他放松了一点身体，士兵会意地将他提起来，小幅度地开始在他屁股里抽插，润滑不断从他湿漉漉的屁股里流出来。

白狼喘息起来。

这个角度白狼的下体完全在镜头的正中央，他两条大腿牢牢地被困在士兵的臂弯里，勃起的性器随着士兵每次操进去的动作上下颠动，时不时地打在他自己的小腹上。士兵的阴茎进入他的身体，囊袋拍打着他的屁股。肉体的拍打声和他们交合处的水声回响在房间里，伴随着两人的呻吟声，交织成一首淫糜的乐曲。白狼爽起来的叫声不像他说话时那么低沉，他此刻全身都倚靠在士兵的身上，支点是士兵钉在他屁股里的阴茎，他随着士兵改变加快的节奏扭动起腰胯，寻找着更加舒服的角度。显然他们已经这么做过无数次，白狼也是个老手，他很快惊喘了一声，身体绷紧了，脚趾在半空中蜷缩了起来，士兵接受到了信号，他的腰野蛮地加速挺动，对准了白狼身体里的那一点进攻了起来，而白狼的性器跳动着，涌出了一大股前液，他爽的难以自持，放开了喉咙呻吟并骂出了一堆脏话。

没过多久白狼也重新硬了起来，他对屁股里的刺激总是很敏感。趁着士兵减慢速度延缓高潮的到来的时候他拿过刚才的尾巴肛塞，另一只手伸下去沿着他的肉穴口摸索了一会儿，把手指顺着士兵的阴茎探了进去。

“操…”士兵显然爽到了，他大腿绷紧了一下。明白了白狼的打算，他把手往下滑，想改托住白狼的屁股减轻他的压力，白狼哼哼了两声，“记得把我的洞对准镜头，士兵。他们都看着呢。”

士兵把他从自己阴茎上拔了下来，用令人惊叹的力气托住白狼的臀部后方，把他的屁股比刚才还要清楚地对准了前方。镜头里的男人大腿向上举着，淌满了水和士兵操出来的白沫的肉穴正对着镜头，开开合合地向他的订阅者们打着招呼。白狼把手伸下去，又扯开了那个入口一点，然后将尾巴肛塞“噗”地一声重新插了进去。他在士兵手里扭了扭屁股，让那肛塞刺激自己，毛绒绒的尾巴又在他的身下左右晃动起来。士兵在此期间一直稳稳地抱着他的身体。

_ CaptainDP：该死，不是DP，不是DP，我全公寓只剩一张纸巾了 _

_ Pornislife：我刚去吃了一顿饭，回来这两个家伙还在搞？？？ _

_ AssAssIn：操他妈的快干开白狼的那个小洞，我等了一天了 _

“和它一起操我。士兵，操我好像我是你的一条母狗。”白狼命令道。

“你和你那张嘴……”士兵的阴茎跳动了一下，他呻吟了一声。他像刚才那样托住了白狼的大腿，白狼把自己的屁股分开到了极限，把指头伸进去拓开了几下，更多的润滑，接着逼迫士兵湿透的阴茎贴着硅胶的肛塞一起一寸一寸挤进了自己的身体。

“哦老天啊……”

他们中途不得不停下好几次，白狼的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，大腿在士兵的手里发抖。

士兵也没好到哪里去，最圆最大的部分进入的时候，士兵发出了一声低吼。白狼小口抽气，用空出来的手摸了摸肛塞最宽所在的地方，仿佛能透过皮肤感受到里面一样。他引导着士兵的阴茎，身体继续慢慢往下坐，一直到士兵终于全根没入白狼的身体，和尾巴肛塞一同挤在那贪婪的屁股里面的时候两人都长舒一口气。

白狼努力放松自己的身体，伸手撸动着自己，他低声地问，“感觉怎样？”

“好紧。”士兵半是呻吟半是呜咽地说，“像我被卡在你身体里了。”

白狼笑了一声，又嘶嘶抽气地摸了摸自己的下腹。他深吸了一口气，尝试着更放松身体，同时一手轻轻拽起屁股里的肛塞来，那上面的细微的棱起比刚才更加清晰地贴在他内壁上，他一动就摩擦到了身体里的那一点。白狼叫了一声、不由自主地缩紧了后穴。他确信士兵也感受到了，他整个人都绷住了，收紧了白狼大腿上的力道，将他整个人都摁在自己的胸前。

“天啊…”士兵控制不住地挺了挺腰，发出了一声不成型的啜泣，“你要把我杀了……”他似乎意识到了自己的声音，努力稳定了一下呼吸，并不成功，“而且……很痒，你那尾巴。”

士兵从背后干进的他的身体，火热的性器贴在了肛塞的后面，毛绒绒的尾巴贴在了他的蛋上。白狼好笑地伸手捞起了自己的尾巴，“为我努力别高潮，好吗？”他轻柔地说，扭转身体去看士兵镜头外的脸，“你觉得你能做到吗？士兵？”

“我想是的。我能，长官。”士兵又呜咽了一声。

“这才是我的好男孩。”白狼又和他亲吻了一会儿，抓着尾巴重新转过身体，“现在，用力操你的母狗吧。”

士兵再次发出了一声破碎的呻吟，发力摆动起腰来。

“是的，就这样，”白狼在他身上晃动着，一手搂着自己的狼尾巴，屁股不停地在士兵的阴茎上被猛力填满撑开，他很快也不在正常状态了，飞快地给自己打起飞机，他喘息着、满口胡言乱语起来，“Doll face，用力，让他们看看，你把我操得好极了，你太棒了……”上次他如此得话多恍惚还是被一个打炮机（fucking machine）连续干了一个小时的时候。

在士兵的一阵连续的猛顶下，白狼的肉棒喷射出来，溅在了他的胸膛和下巴上。他显然已经不管不顾了、用手来回地把那些精液刮起来，向上抬起手……再进入镜头的时候它们都不见了，士兵发出了满足又下流的呻吟，显然是在品味他射出来的东西。

这一系列动作都在士兵的操进抽出中完成，白狼的高潮并没有影响士兵的节奏，甚至白狼也在毫不留情地继续刺激着自己——他仍是玩弄着自己射精后过度敏感的顶端。他用一般人根本没有的毅力逼迫着自己到达极限，他的大腿震颤着，在士兵手臂的桎梏下无法合拢，他的腰胯扭动着想要躲开他左手的刺激，但那左手仿佛被下了咒一样仍是不停地在撸动着他过分敏感的阴茎，拇指蹭过他仍是湿润的顶端，白狼发出了噎住一样的喉音，“哦操，继续，继续——你喜欢这样吗，喜欢我这么紧吗？像条发情的母狗一样被钉在你的阴茎上？”

士兵闷哼着不遗余力地继续和肛塞一起干着他，他明显也上头了，像要把白狼拆开一样把他一下下沉到自己的阴茎上，同时挺起身体迎上去进得不能再深。下体床铺发出了可怕的声音，白狼疯狂地在他身上扭动，肉穴被烫到一样不停地绞紧他，连带着肛塞上的纹路不停地刺激着紧贴着他的士兵的下体。

士兵眼前阵阵发白，终于在白狼猛得一绞的同时被推到了顶点，他用力抵住白狼身体里敏感点，腰胯一挺，忍耐许久的精液激喷在了那一点，

白狼尖叫起来，左手也给了自己最后一下转动，他就这样在没有勃起的状态下再度高潮了，他的尾巴还抱在胸前，余精和体液淅淅沥沥地像尿一样控制不住地从他过度敏感的肉棒里流出来，浇到了地上形成一个小水塘。

士兵最后顶弄了两下享受高潮的余韵，粗喘着放开了他的腿，白狼整个人都软了下来，他显然好一会儿都没缓过神来，向后靠着士兵的胸膛找回呼吸，在士兵抓着肛塞，两根东西一起被从他的小洞里拔出来的时候抽搐了一下，发出了一声被干坏了一样的呻吟，润滑和体液再次从他腿上流了下来。士兵松松地搂着他的腰，在镜头看不见的地方慢慢亲吻着他。

_ Ober：Holyfuckingshit，从来没这么觉得订阅一个人这么值回票价过 _

_ wolfwolfsbabe：谢谢，谢谢，你的这些视频够我撸一辈子，我有说过我爱你吗 _

_ studHunter：**白狼说过这个猛男是他哪里找来的吗？他不会碰巧收费或者有个兄弟吧？ _

“这个‘猛男’现在是我的了，”白狼懒散地开口，没型地躺在士兵的怀里，“不过显然他的屁股好的可以称得上是国家资产了。”他轻浮地拍了一下士兵的胸，士兵咕哝了一声，拉开了他的手。白狼继续道，“和平时一样，下个视频见，也许我能大发慈悲让你们看看这个’猛男’的资产*。”

“混蛋，这不好笑。”猛男抗议道。

视频到此结束了。

END

*资产：Asset，白狼说的时候强调了前三个字母，ASSet

写完了！！！哈哈哈哈意犹未尽！

后面是番外


	2. Night and Love Won't Die

屏幕亮起。

“晚上好。”

白狼一丝不挂的身躯出现在镜头里。一如既往地，面部屏蔽的滤镜功能开启着，让他的订阅者们看不清镜头下的任何一张脸，但是显然他今天的心情很好，他酷酷地站着，手搭在挺起一侧的胯部，毫不扭捏地展示着自己。

“今天是一个特殊的某人的生日。”他的声音听上去很松散，“我度过了一个美妙的夜晚，而这个帅气的小伙，”他侧开身体，观众们见怪不怪地看见床边的士兵正弯腰脱下他的最后一层衣物，“决定和我回家来，共享余下的时光。订阅者们，告诉我，我是不是世界上最幸运的男人？”

整齐的房间里唯一散乱的是一地的衣物，隐约可以看见两套不同颜色的西服外装，夜空的深蓝和经典的黑色。

白狼晃动着身体走近几步，士兵在他背后好笑地告诉镜头，“晚上好。对不起，他今天喝多了。”

*Soliderboy：天啊喝醉的白狼真是个满口甜言蜜语的家伙，士兵，你要小心了*

*whitewolfswhore：啊啊啊拜托了请让他继续说话！*

*CaptainDP：独立日的夜晚，谁和我一样一边听着烟火一边打飞机？*

白狼从三脚架上取下了镜头拿在了手里，他把脸凑近话筒，低沉的声音在每一个订阅者耳边炸开，

“我会让你们自己找出我们要玩的游戏。但相信我，今天你们能近距离看到，我会怎么膜拜他的身体。”

他让士兵坐在了床头，把镜头夹在了床头阅读灯的侧面。这样一来，订阅者们就能从士兵的侧上方看到他们。白狼接着爬上了床，钻进了士兵的腿间，他半撑半趴在士兵胸口，两条长腿快要延伸到了镜头外。

与此同时士兵从床头拿起了一罐鲜奶油，轻轻摇晃起来。

“我们长大在一个最穷的社区，”白狼手指在士兵身上滑动、追随着他的线条，漫不经心地评论着，“那种条件下，奶油是偶尔才能有的奢侈品。”

士兵的大手握着瓶身，食指压住了开口，“呲”一下，一团纯白的奶油喷在了他的腹肌上，正对着白狼的脸。

白狼低下头，轻松地一口将那团奶油叼走了，他仰起脸吞了下去，来回舔了一下奶油的残余，“而我一直热爱甜的东西。”他咂咂嘴，抬起脸看向了士兵。

士兵不可置否地哼了哼，他的手自上而下，伴随着轻微的呲声，从他的胸口画出长长的一道奶油线，一路延伸到了他的下腹。而白狼改变了姿势，半跪在他的身前，从下往上一路吃了过去，显然奶油的分量不足以他一口全含下去，于是他一点一点地吸舔，在士兵的皮肤上嘬得啧啧作响。

侧着拍的角度能看见士兵的喘息加快了，他的阴茎在变硬变大，不再是柔软地垂在他腿间，他的身体其他部位也兴奋起来了，收到万众宠爱的乳头在镜头下一点点挺了起来。

白狼的舌头追着士兵涂下的奶油留下的痕迹，从块块分明的腹肌线，来到了他胸肌中线。士兵的胸肌是那么的丰满，白狼把脸尽可能地埋进去，沉吟地舔弄起他胸膛中间的奶油来。

“你尝起来好极了…”白狼趴在士兵身上舔完了奶油，催促道，“拜托，我以为我们买了一整罐。”

士兵的手慢慢地移动到了他的胸膛，在白狼的注视下，奶油又从那个罐子里喷了出来，士兵的手慢慢地画起圈来，白色的奶油几乎是淫猥地落在了他的乳头，一圈一圈覆盖住了他的乳晕，接着是一部分的胸肌，最后又回到了乳头，被压出一个小尖尖。

“想舔吗？”士兵问他。

“我操…”白狼显然没料到士兵直接这么一手，他呻吟了一声，“你这个下流胚，你想要我吸你的樱桃，是吗？我要把它吸得好极了，吸得熟透了。”说着他低下头，把脸和鼻子都埋进了士兵的胸部，不管他们之间的那些黏糊糊的奶油，一下子含住了他的乳头。

士兵低叫了一声，他分开了双腿，把白狼的身体夹住，另一只手摸向他自己的那根，开始上下套弄起来。

尽管视频有滤镜，但是显然白狼的下半张脸已经一团糟了，镜头里也是白白的一片。他不停地对着那颗被埋在奶油里的浅红色乳头又舔又吸，嘬着它轻轻往外扯，好像士兵的胸膛真的是被樱桃点缀的一样用力拆吃入腹。从镜头侧面的角度能看到隔着层层奶油露出的乳尖，是那么的红。

“呃，啊…”士兵加快了手淫的动作，白狼不停地舔走了奶油，另一只手也玩弄着他的另一边，用指头轻轻地来回刷动，一直到士兵的胸膛上不见一丝白色，取而代之是一片湿润的口水，他把手伸下去，用左手的指头蹭弄士兵龟头流出来的前液，捻在手里玩弄，末了他又把手伸进嘴里，显然是决定今晚一切都用上口。

“嗯…味道好极了。”白狼告诉他，“更多？”

“天啊，我到底是上辈子做了什么好事才能值得和**你**在一起……”士兵低声道，他抬起手，最终把奶油喷在了观众唯一看不见的地方，他自己的脸上。

“哦你这个sap，”白狼笑起来，他起身撑住士兵的肩膀，“我不确定你是做了好事才最后和**我**在了一起。”他低下头，棕发垂在了士兵的身上，他们互相对视了一下，白狼说，“不过你总是可以直说让我吻你。”

士兵握住了他的一只手，最终只是说，“以为你只想吃奶油。”

“哦今天我的嘴为了服务你而生，生日男孩。”白狼说，“我会舔遍你的全身，只要告诉我哪里。”他低下头，亲吻了他的情人。

*tittylover：奶子那招真是绝了！！*

*cockstroker：我现在有点被甜的恶心，白狼的嘴，基佬中的战斗机*

*sofaKing：这真的不是剧本吗，我为爱情流泪，我的屌也为他们流泪*

白狼像他的名字一样，追着士兵留下的轨迹舔他留下的奶油，它们填满的锁骨和脖子处的凹陷，是一长条在手臂上，又画着弯弯曲曲的线条在腹部，还有很多很多，在那对丰满的奶子上，吸到那里全都肿了，士兵又爽又疼，白狼才愿意稍微离开一会儿。

不出所料的，士兵又花了大半罐奶油在他的老二上，让白狼对着他又舔又吸，那张绝妙的嘴唇来回刷在茎身，吸过它的每一寸；手指翻起他的包皮，让士兵把奶油挤在他最敏感的地方，又一口把他吞下去，把那里吸得干干净净。

一直到他们都再也忍不住，白狼终于骑上来，两手分开了他自己用手指玩弄了好一会儿的后穴，让士兵粗长的肉棍捅入了他的身体。

他们都太激动了，那些没舔干净的奶油还留在士兵的肉棒上，一动起来全被挤在了白狼的肉穴口，堆起一层黏腻的白沫。而他们显然也顾不上了一些，白狼在士兵身上起伏，大腿和腹部的肌肉随着他上下吞吐的动作不停移动着，他一手握着自己的肉棒撸动，一手撑着士兵的身体。而士兵也熟练地扶着他的后腰提供支持，在他利用重力往下操他自己的时候向上挺身，尽可能地深得进入他。

他们做这个已经千百次了，观众也不是第一次看着他们的夜间活动享受窥淫的快感，只是今晚白狼一上来就格外地放开，骑在士兵的身上已经几乎是以惊人的速度在动，而士兵一如既往地配合着他，在白狼猛烈的动作下用力地喘息着，大手紧紧扣着他的腰部，在白狼时不时捏动他的乳头的时候受不了地呻吟起来。

换体位的时候士兵抱着白狼将他们上下掉了个位置，他跪在床上，把白狼的膝盖推到了他的胸膛，伸手对准后用力地填进了白狼的身体。

“真他妈的像头野兽，”他们身下床发出一声清晰的吱嘎声，白狼被士兵顶得上身深深陷进床垫里，他全身都是汗、抱着自己的大腿，在士兵猛烈的操干下不停地咒骂着，“他们平时都喂你些什么，嗯？”大家都知道他过于享受激烈的性爱，已经满嘴在跑火车了，“操，就是这样，赌你一定不敢这样对待一个女士，对吗？那么用力、野蛮得干着我，用你的屌把我的屁股就这么撑开，继续，种马，你就这些本事吗？”

“操，哦操，你的嘴…”士兵显然跟受用他这一套，他摁白狼的腿，肌肉虬结的腰胯前后快速摆动着，以惊人的持久力不停地一下下干进他的最深处，白狼拉下士兵的脑袋，嘶哑地叫喊着，胡乱地吻在他的脸上，“射在里面，doll，全都给我…”

士兵在亲吻间隙告诉他，“什么都行…”接着他重新冲刺起来，把两人带向了最后的顶峰。士兵先到了，他没有抽出来，深埋在白狼体内，在身体的阵阵颤动下缓慢地碾动着他的跨，而白狼的龟头被他的腹肌挤压着、加上被内射的快感也最终让他喷了出来，射在了他们的身体中间。

两个人互相磨蹭了一会儿享受高潮的余韵，白狼喝得醉、显然有点困了，他懒散地捧着士兵的脑袋，看了一会儿他，“生日快乐，S——”

士兵低头又吻住了他，“我们还在直播呢。”

“好吧，”白狼喷了一口气，“但我爱你。”

“哦我也爱你。”

“……我们真的得给你想个名字了，老是用士兵让我感觉还在做任务。”

“……流浪者？”

“你是认真的吗？‘流浪者，把你的双腿分开’，‘流浪者，吸我的屌’，听上去怎么样？”

“听上去挺不错的。”

“不错个屌。我不会用这个傻气的名称叫你的。”

“嘿，你自己也叫白狼！”

“白狼怎么了！我起这个id又不是用来被称呼的！是你，就这么跑过来，还让我知道了——”

“好吧！那你想一个！”

“天啊，你真是烦死了。”

白狼挥挥手叫停，半坐起身，给了镜头最后一个动人心魄的懒散笑容，“晚安，我亲爱的订阅者们，下个视频见。”

视频结束了。美妙的夜晚和爱还在那里。


	3. 电影之夜

除了固定时间的直播和直播视频上传，白狼也偶尔会发一些录制过的视频，以下是其中热门的一个。

录制的边框是手机屏幕的大小，光线很暗、看得出被后期调整过，能看得清摄像头似乎是架设在一个沙发边的桌子上，有一个男人侧对着镜头，正坐在沙发上，镜头只拍到了他的胸口以下。另一个人显然是放手机的那个人，他也很快入镜了，他走了过来径直背对着坐在了男人的大腿上。

“哦拜托了，你们用得着连电影之夜都腻歪成这样吗。”背景有人说话的声音。电影忽明忽暗的光影变化投射在镜头前的两人身上。

“或者你们也可以选择转回头看屏幕，而不是我们。”白狼的声音调侃地说。

他们都是夏季的穿着。从手臂上的伤疤来看，坐在上面的那个应该是白狼，他穿着一件纹饰古怪的袍子，坐下来了以后长度接近膝盖，毛毛的小腿从那下面露出来，他的体毛一向修剪整齐。他身下的士兵穿着普通的居家服，短袖和一条浅色卡其裤。

他们和所有恋爱中的情侣一样，相互拥抱着坐在一起。就当人们快要怀疑白狼发错视频了的时候，他们终于有所动作了。白狼伸开腿，踩在了地上的同时微微向前倾身。他一只手伸到了背后，一点一点地，从后面把他的袍子掀了起来，慢慢露出了他的大腿，和没穿内裤的光屁股。

士兵似乎是叹了一口气，却还是帮助他抓住了他的一侧下摆，一只手绕到前面去确保袍子仍是好好盖在白狼的腿上。

除了他们两个和侧面拍摄着的摄像头，谁也不知道白狼正大庭广众下光着屁股，坐在士兵的身上。

他在士兵的腿上往前挪了一点，同时将双手伸到了背后，开始解起士兵的裤头来。他的双臂向后的动作让他的胸口撑起了那件衣袍，丰满的胸肌凸显出来，露出好一幅美景。

白狼解开了士兵的皮带，拉开了他的拉链，把他的肉棒从内裤中掏了出来，整个过程中一点声音也没有发出来。

士兵的那根已经半硬了，他用手指把玩了几下，接着突然放开了手，向后靠上了士兵的胸口。

有个其他人的声音，“嘿，精彩的地方快开始了，我去再拿点水，你们谁想要什么吗？”

“不，谢了，xxx。”名字的部分被消音了。士兵的声音很平稳，完全听不出他正满怀抱着一个光屁股坐在他腿上的男人。

而从回复的那人数来听，这房间里至少有好几个人和他们在一起。

过了一会儿，白狼开始轻轻地旋转起胯部，旁人不仔细看无法察觉他此刻在士兵的身上磨蹭他自己。而从侧面、几个他抬起屁股的角度观众能看见他已经硬了，阴茎沉沉地垂在他袍子下的腿间，随着白狼的扭动时不时露出来。

很快士兵把搂着白狼的手撤了回来，他安静地把手伸到他们的中间，展平了手指。虽然摄像头拍不清晰，但是从他的角度和速度，以及捕捉到的轻微的黏膜接触声，他应该是把好几根手指就这么一下子送进了白狼的屁股里。

白狼的大腿绷紧了一下，他握紧了拳头又松开，移到前面挡住了腿间布料的隆起。 他没有做出什么大幅度的动作，去扶沙发扶手未免会看起来太可疑了。而士兵手指很快曲起，手掌顺势贴在他的后腰上，随着白狼屁股磨蹭的动作开始在他身体里抽插。

很快就尝到了甜头的白狼把腿分得更开了，骑在了士兵的膝盖上用屁股套着他的手指磨，蹭到几个特殊的角度的时候，他浑身抖了几下。

周围的声音变响了，电影似乎是进入了高潮，不断有叫喊和枪声从镜头外传来。

士兵加快了手里的速度，噗嗤噗嗤的水声被轻松掩盖在电影的声音下，虽然还是被离他们更近的手机捕捉到了。白狼似乎是受不了地抬起了屁股，想要阻止士兵不停地摁着他的敏感点的手，而士兵轻松地抬手追了下去，变本加厉地来回插了他一会儿。最后重重的几下碾动让白狼浑身颤抖了起来。令人惊讶的是他们显然都非常擅长保持安静，只能从胸口的起伏看得出他们的呼吸都加快了。士兵把插在白狼屁股里手指拔了出来，它们全都湿漉漉的，他借着上面的润滑套弄了他自己几下，然后扶着他那根粗长肉棒，同时另一只手轻轻地推了推身上的白狼。

白狼会意地移动起重心，他的双手又来到了背后，分开了他自己的臀瓣开始往下坐。士兵熟练地对准了他分得开开的小洞，另一只手扶住了他的腰控制他的速度。

龟头轻松地顶开了括约肌，一寸一寸地，士兵的肉棒消失在了他身上的白狼的屁股里，就在还坐着其他人的公共场合将他们两人连在了一起，好像两块拼图一样紧紧地嵌在对方的身体。

一直到他们完全贴在一起，士兵又去拉了一下白狼的袍子，确保它完全盖住了他们的淫行，然后用双手紧紧地抱住了身上人，同时下体用力向上微妙地挺了挺，显然是进得不能更深了。

白狼的身体颤抖了起来。他向后扭转身体，接吻响亮的声音被摄像头捕捉了进去。

“哦，开个房去。”有人在说。

白狼得意地哼哼了两声。谁也想不到他现在已经和士兵开操了。

没有更多交流，白狼像刚才一样小幅度地扭动起身体，只不过这次士兵的反应可要大多了，他收紧了手臂，下身控制不住地往上挺。

“吱嘎！”这一挺让沙发发出了一声响亮的抗议。他们立刻一动不动了。白狼靠回士兵身上挡住他裸露的屁股。

过了一会儿，似乎没人注意到他们在折磨那个可怜的沙发弹簧，有几个人正讨论着剧情走向。而白狼向后推了推士兵示意他坐着别动，而他自己微微前倾，开始一下下在士兵的肉棒上操起他自己来。

士兵粗喘了一声，被伪装成一声咕哝，消失在了激昂的枪战声音里。

白狼并不是跪在沙发上而是半坐在士兵的腿上抬着屁股，于是没有用大腿的力量上下，而是支撑自己到一个角度，开始甩动他的胯部吞吐士兵的肉棒。体液开始在他们之间私密的部位被带出来，士兵伸出手把它们都刮走，慢慢地刮到白狼肉洞的边缘，然后全部推了进去。那敏感的肛口被他的手指刮弄着，引起白狼的阵阵颤栗。士兵知道他喜欢，用手在他的下体漫无目的地爱抚，他的另一只手伸向了前面，从下面捉住白狼早已坚硬多时的那根。白狼的肉棒很大，在他坐在士兵腿间的姿势下几乎无处安放，但士兵仍是把它捉在手里，镜头捕捉到他把它反方向握着，两颗蛋被向后堆起来，沉沉地挂着。

他随着白狼在他身上操着自己的动作套弄起他的肉棒，指头时不时滑到他的蛋上揉搓。白狼喜欢被摸那里，他的动作很快乱了，他还是忍不住用手撑住了沙发扶手，开始不管不顾地快速吞吐起来，士兵配合地收紧手指，在他用力往后坐的时候用掌心揉他出水的顶端，猛的把他带向了高潮。

担心他高潮的时候叫喊出来，士兵凑过去一手转过白狼的脸，在他射精的时候狠狠亲吻住了他。

白狼的腰部震颤着，就这样在一屋子聚会的人群中无声地到达了高潮。

很快他的身体放松了下来，但显然士兵并没有结束，他收回手，掌心上面全是白狼的精液。士兵很快转动着手腕，把它们全部擦在了白狼的屁股中间，接着他手指再次刮动起来，把白狼自己的精液顺着他插在他身体里的缝隙、通通填进了他自己的身体里。

士兵的大手箍住了他的腰的时候，白狼刚刚高潮的身体再次颤抖了一下。

接下来的几分钟才是真正的折磨，士兵设法找出了一个完美的角度，他半仰在沙发靠背、向后以肩颈支撑，把他自己从沙发上抬了起来，幅度小到从正面角度并不会暴露。谁也不会知道士兵此刻正支撑着两个人的体重，用力摆动着腰，一下下深深地钉入身上人火热的肉穴。

白狼的肉洞已经被操了很久、毫不反抗地承受着他的抽插，那块繁复的袍子早就被他们的动作越撩越高，而士兵还衣着整齐，通红的一截肉棒时不时清晰地出现在镜头，又埋进白狼光溜溜的屁股里。那一下下几不可闻的水声伴随着房间里的电影和说话声尽数被摄像头录了进去。

这样一连好几分钟下来，士兵终于忍不住了。他猛的一挺身，最后一次深深操进了白狼高潮后敏感的身体。卡其裤包裹下的臀肌在他射精时颤动着，昭示着他在公共场合中的淫行。

他向后坐回沙发上，白狼完全瘫坐在他身上一步也不想挪动的样子。他们都暗暗平复了一会儿呼吸，又交换了几个亲吻，白狼从士兵身上坐起来，然后很快起了身。他走向摄像头，一边往下拉他皱成一团的袍子，而镜头捕捉到有什么白浊的液体正顺着他的大腿内侧一路滑下来。任何人只要看一眼就明白他刚才是在做什么。

“去趟厕所。”白狼的手伸向了停止录制的按键，他低沉的声音这么说着。


	4. Dilf Stuck

“士兵，那并不好笑！”

“士兵，帮我出来。”

“操，是的…”白狼的呻吟被闷

“跟你说过你那手会被卡住。”视频转亮，屏幕后是士兵忿忿的嘟囔。这次的场景是在白狼家开阔的厨房，士兵把镜头对准了水槽，视频里能看见白狼跪在水槽下的柜子里，半个身子探在里面，他下半身只穿着一条短裤，从侧面看他臀部和大腿结实的线条一览无遗。

“别管那个了，你开录制了没有？”

“开了。”士兵把摄像设备放了下来，接着也出现在了镜头中。他一如既往地穿着居家服，一边走向白狼，他一边抬起手臂把他的白色背心脱了下来，露出那之下健美的身躯和挺翘的臀部。聊天室发出了一阵狼嚎。

“士兵，我的好士兵，我需要你的帮助，过来把我拉出来。”白狼用那低沉的嗓音，几乎是甜蜜地说道，他的声音闷在橱柜里。

“hmm，我不知道，”士兵慢慢在他身后跪了下来，他大大的手掌摸上了白狼的屁股，“刚才某些人说什么来着，他一个人就能搞定，让我这个老古董靠边站？”

白狼看不见士兵的动作，在他手下发出了一声呻吟，“你在做什么？”

士兵来回在白狼的屁股上摩擦着，他收紧手指，隔着轻薄的布料抓住了他的臀肉，指头勾进了白狼后腰低低挂着的裤带，“帮忙。”

“你在开玩笑是吧。”白狼扭动了一下身体，“你想要在我卡住了的时候占我便宜？真是个正人君子，嗯？”

士兵顿了顿，喷了一口气，说道，“随你怎么说，你现在哪也去不了。”他把白狼的裤子拽到了他跪的膝盖上。

白狼光裸的臀部暴露在了镜头下。他扭动了几下，囊袋和半勃的性器晃动着。

“停下，士兵。”白狼嘴上这么说着，“别这样，我看不见你。”

“你不需要看见我，只需要受着（just have to take it）。”士兵说着，他用手摁着白狼的后腰，迫使他把屁股撅起来，他的另一只手拿近了摄像头，近距离拍摄着白狼露在柜子外面的下体，后背延伸下来的脊椎线分明，他腰塌下去、后腰有两个性感凹陷，士兵的手就摁在那里。白狼的屁股紧实，臀缝很浅，中间的肉洞一张一合，士兵的大手滑过来，抓住了左边的臀肉，把他分得更开，他用拇指顶着入口，轻松地推了进去，那里发出了黏膜接触的水声。

“嗯…这里很松。”士兵在屏幕后说道，“看见他那么轻松就把我吞进去了吗？”

“你在和谁说话？”白狼呻吟了一声，声音瓮瓮地从柜子里传来。

“只是用视频记录一下。”士兵说道，一边用拇指继续翻弄着白狼的穴口，“你有什么想补充的吗？比如为什么你的洞会这么湿？”

“那当然因为我的丈夫在起床之前操了我。”白狼胯部扭动着，迎合着士兵的视检，“再紧的小洞在他的大屌下也会被操得合不拢。”

“哦是嘛，”士兵的声音里带着笑意，“你喜欢吗？”

“这是个笑话吗？”白狼向后推动身体，“操他妈的当然了，我爱死了他把我撑开的感觉。”

士兵用手掌推住了他的屁股，阻止了他继续往后，“是嘛？”他用手向下撸了两把白狼勃起的阴茎，把摄像机再次放在了一边，“那这样呢？”士兵低下了头，双手抓住了白狼的屁股，用力地舔弄起了他的后洞。

“哦我操，操，哦……”白狼的屁股在他手下震颤了一下，不间断的呻吟从柜子里传来，“别停，继续，用力，用你的舌头操我……”

士兵哼鸣着，他双手把白狼的臀肉分得开开的，脸埋在中间，舌头来回刷在中间不断张合的小洞，发出啧啧水声。白狼的屁股有节奏地向后推着，想要尽可能多的刺激，士兵很快把他有力的舌尖顶进去，戳刺着白狼早就被操开了的小洞，引起对方一连串的淫叫，除了性爱的骚味，他甚至能闻到早上射进去的精液，还有一些深深埋在白狼屁股里，没清理干净。在一段惊人的不间断的舔弄吸咬过后，士兵终于抬起了脸，他脸已经红了，正用力喘息着恢复呼吸，嘴唇和下巴上晶莹一片。

白狼被舔得受不了了，失去刺激的屁股不知餍足地朝他撅着，小洞被舔得张开，双球和肉棒晃动着，“Baby doll，你在等什么，快继续…”

“啪”的一声，士兵的大掌用力拍在白狼的屁股上，引起臀肉一阵抖动，他另一只手解开了裤子，把硬了好久的阴茎解放出来，开始上下撸动，“你以为你就能这么命令我，当你被卡在这里，什么都做不了的时候？”

白狼呻吟了一声，“哦操，拜托了，操我，你给我什么我都会接受的。”

“你会接受因为你只能接受，白狼，”士兵再次拍打起了白狼的屁股，一声又一声清脆的拍击伴随着白狼闷在柜子里的呻吟被完整记录了下来，“我想怎么操你都行，你什么都做不了。”

白狼的屁股红了，肉棒滴滴答答地流着前液，随着他被打屁股的动作沾湿了他的大腿。士兵故意在靠近他后洞的地方落下一击，打得白狼呜咽了一声，肉棒跳动着，双球提起。

士兵开始用手掌来回抚摸着白狼红红的屁股，他的指头摸索着，慢慢插进了白狼的屁股，在被白狼的后洞吸住时咬住了嘴唇，发出了一声低吟，他集中注意力，“再跟我说说。还是不确定我想操这个屁股。”

“操，你还想让我说什么？”白狼粗喘的声音闷在柜子里，“我现在除了被你那根大屌操进来什么也——”他话没说完，士兵直起身子，握住自己的那根，对准白狼的后穴一下子顶了进去。

白狼没料到这一出，不体面地尖叫了一声，士兵尽根没入，一下就操到了最里面，硕大的囊袋拍打在白狼的屁股上，操得白狼把身体弓了起来，士兵慢慢向后抽了一点，粗大的肉棒摩擦在敏感地内壁，圆钝的龟头再次撑开白狼，白狼的身体抖动，他的性器跳动了一下，忍无可忍地喷出来，射在了厨房的地上。

士兵被他高潮时夹紧的后洞激得也呻吟起来，他掐着白狼的腰，紧紧闭着眼睛感受。

他们都平复了几秒呼吸，士兵低低笑了一声，“本来想问你什么颜色，看来是不需要了。”

“你能拥有全世界的绿色，士兵，”白狼低喘着，他的一只手绕到自己下身，来回撸动着享受高潮后的余韵，“只要你还像刚才那样操我。”

“嘿，现在我才是主导的那个。”士兵毫无威严地扇了一下白狼的屁股。

“哦，你为什么不提醒一下我呢？”白狼重新把腰塌下去，臀肌堆起来，他后洞被士兵粗粗的肉棒撑开着，从镜头中能明显看见他在句尾时收紧屁股夹了一下士兵。

士兵低喘了一声，他抓紧了白狼的腰，毫不留情地抽插起来。

原本充满喘息声的厨房，现在又加上了水台下的柜子被士兵抽插白狼身体时顶出的撞击声。他们从来都不是那种注意小磕小碰的人，饱受风霜的躯体也能经受住很多，这一下下的撞击声以及两人的呻吟听上去粗野又放浪，是这两人之间坦诚又热情的性爱的完美回响。

白狼的半个身体没在柜子里，但露出的下半身也能看出他高潮后敏感的身体被士兵的操得在发抖，士兵没给他一个固定的节奏，时不时故意加快速度，让白狼措手不及地拔高声音。他勃起的阴茎又热又红，在白狼被干得开开的后洞里来回抽插，士兵向后抽到只剩龟头留在白狼的屁股里，又挺胯一下子用力顶入，白狼火热地身体吞没他敏感的性器的感受无比美妙，士兵的双手抚摸着白狼的大腿和臀部，在感受到白狼的屁股向后推上来的时候发出了叹息。他们默契地相互动作着，士兵放开了白狼的腰，用双手平推撑住水槽边缘，任由白狼摆动着身体向后推在他的肉棒上，一下下在士兵的性器上操他自己。

白狼的性器已经再次半勃了，他在柜子里咒骂着，脚趾紧紧蜷着抓着地，大腿肌肉绷紧用力向后撞，笃信士兵能接着他，黏腻的水声从他们交合的地方传出，士兵长长地呻吟着，手指抓紧了水台也开始用力冲刺，两具强壮的男性躯体撞击着，一直到士兵低吼了一声，他弯下身体，在白狼立刻传来的不满的抱怨声中把他从柜子里拖了出来，把白狼整个抱在了腿上，他手伸下去握住了自己那根，同时挺动身体向上插进了白狼的后穴。

两个人都发出了呻吟，士兵不用片刻又重新冲刺起来。

白狼的上半身终于出现在了视频中，他全身汗湿着，头发一缕缕贴在额间，士兵肌肉发达的手臂横拦在他身体中间，带动着他的身体上下，白狼深色的肉棒在他的腹肌上拍打着，马眼流出的水到处都是。白狼伸手握住了自己套弄，在士兵顶到他腺体的时候喊叫出来，让士兵更快，用力。

更可怕的是士兵真的还能更快，摄像机捕捉到他的肉棒把白狼操透了的后穴插得水声四溅、黏膜被带进带出的画面，火辣到让人爆炸，终于在一连串加速的顶弄下白狼仰起头，吼叫着在再次射精了，精液喷在他自己身上到处都是，而这次士兵终于没忍住，他绷紧身体，把脸紧紧贴在白狼的后颈，感受到白狼的高潮整个把他吞没在了快感里，在最后一次猛力顶入时射在了白狼身体最深处。

他粗重地喘息着，鼻子来回拱在白狼的后颈，亲吻着他身上的爱人，话也有些说不完整，“哦，天啊，那真是……”

“操他妈的完美。”白狼喘息着替他说完了。他在士兵身上放松下来，手掌来回抚摸着士兵在他腰间的手臂，“想去沙发上抱抱一会儿吗？”

士兵哼哼着表示赞同，他松开了白狼，向后推去准备起身，“先到的人能当小勺子。”

“哦，你以为你能赢过我……”白狼视线转过来，他很快地抓起了摄像机，起身的同时把录制关上了。


	5. JockStrap

视频的一开始就是男人小麦色光裸的屁股，他穿着一条黑色的后空底裤（jockstrap），从后面可谓是一览无遗，男人前面的性器和囊袋被包着，两侧两根弹力带从后面把他臀肉勒得圆润又挺翘，那光滑的皮肤在灯光下几乎能反出光来。男人背对着镜头，而屏幕的下半部分是另一个男人岔开的腿间，他肤色深一些，一根青筋满布的粗长阴茎立在画面中间，将画面一分为二。那根模样狰狞的深色肉棒躺在前面人的屁股上，散发着湿润的光泽。一只充满伤疤的手握住了他，硕大的龟头沾着点点乳白，在诱人的臀沟里来回滑动，发出了滑溜溜的挤弄的声音。  
“别逗弄我了。”士兵的声音从前面传来。白狼的肉棒向下滑动，露出了士兵的后洞，他们显然搞了有一会儿了，那个小洞没有彻底合拢，松松地不规则地开着个小口，那周围全是精液和润滑。  
“我改变主意了，我绝对要把这个po上白狼的账号。看看你。”白狼握着自己那根，斜斜地顶了进去，看着士兵的小洞轻松地把他的龟头吞了进去，咬在他粗粗的柱身周围，发出了黏腻的水声。  
士兵低吟着，很快把屁股向后撞过来，更多地吞没了白狼的肉棒。白狼骂了一句脏话，手掌陷进了士兵的臀肉，掰开来拍他那贪婪的屁眼。白狼的拇指刷过肛口，他们交合的地方，而士兵的小洞收缩着，又更用力地夹紧了他。  
“在我屌上操你自己，士兵。”白狼的指头伸进一根松紧带下面，勒了勒士兵的屁股说道。  
“我刚都快到了。”士兵抱怨道，“我恨你。”话虽这么说，他一刻也不停地开始甩动他的屁股向后操，勒在松紧带里丰满的臀肉在镜头里晃动着，水声和沙发弹簧的吱嘎声有节奏地混在一起。  
白狼抬起手掌拍在了士兵的屁股上，“啪”一声清晰无比。  
“操，”士兵骂了一声，他的屁股甩得更快了，后穴里的黏膜在套弄白狼的肉棒时被插得带进带出，好不淫荡。白狼抓着他屁股上的松紧带用力一弹，拍打在士兵的屁股上发出清脆的一响。  
“真是美妙的声音，士兵。”白狼的声音充满情欲，他从视频一开始就没有挪动半步，但镜头里能看见他大腿上的筋绷紧了，显然也是在忍受着巨大的快感。终于，在士兵一记撞到最深，撅起的屁股完全顶到他小腹、摩擦到卷卷的毛发时，整根没入的白狼控制不住挺起了腰顶弄了一下，发出了一声响亮的呻吟。  
士兵往前了一点，又撞过来，白狼抬手又一掌落下去，把那个屁股拍红了，“操，你的屁股太棒了。”士兵受到了表扬，喘息着加快了甩动的速度。  
接下来整整五分钟他持续不断地用屁股套弄着白狼的阴茎，一时间视频中全是“啪啪啪啪”的淫糜水声，他们交合的地方已经堆起一层白沫，不断有之前射入的精液和润滑流下来，打湿了两人的股间。白狼享受了一会儿，很快用空余的手揉捏起士兵丰满的臀部，把他的臀肉朝一边拉，露出中间插红了的洞口，在他又撞过来的同时又给了那屁股一巴掌，镜头下那小洞不自觉地颤抖着收紧，逼得两人都呻吟起来。士兵的屁股很快就通红了，几个清晰的指头印正展现在观众眼前。  
白狼又开口道，“自己分开屁股。我要给他们看个小把戏。”  
士兵的大手很快进入了镜头中，他背着手抓住了自己的臀瓣朝两侧分开，露出插在中间的白狼的肉棒。白狼对着画面赞许了一番，甚至从后面凑近给观众看士兵被包在内裤里的囊袋和肉棒。他用指头轻轻地在布料划过，而士兵的小洞立刻收缩起来，不满足一样地开开合合。  
“耐心。”  
接着白狼直起身体，他的胯部左右转动，带动肉棒流畅又用力地在士兵的屁股里搅动起来。士兵的身体一下子开始兴奋地抖动起来，肛口被拉扯、后穴被捣弄的感觉让他爽得说不出话，只会不停地呻吟。  
“你真的太容易了，伙计。”白狼的胯部来回画着圈，那动作色情又令人惊叹，他腹部的纹身栩栩如生，百合花摇动着，蜘蛛伸展肢体。士兵丰满光滑的屁股在他身前摆动着，像是要逃离却又舍不得这其中的快感。白狼的手指抓住了他一边的松紧带往自己身上拉，把士兵的臀肉勒得推起来，他改变节奏，肉棒大半插在屁股里面，开始快速地小幅度戳刺，那几乎是非人的速度不停地在两人身上制造出性快感。  
士兵的双手仍抓着他自己的屁股，无法抚慰他自己，他在呻吟中断断续续地请求着，“快到了，nnnnnngh，求你，sir，我快……”  
“打你自己的屁股给我看，”白狼没有停下下身动作，手上弹动士兵的松紧带，“我会奖励你。”  
士兵羞耻地低吟着，抬起了他的右手在自己抖动的屁股上用力一拍，“啪”一声，激起了更多的震动，让他的臀肉晃动起来。他的屁股又更红了，小洞合不拢一样地含着白狼来回抽插的肉棒。  
“漂亮。”白狼称赞道，“再来。”他停下动作把手伸到了士兵的腿间，把他的内裤往下拉，士兵的肉棒几乎是一下子弹了出来，拍打在他的腿间，他的囊袋根部绑着一个皮革的环阻止他射精，已经把他的下体憋得比他屁股还红了。白狼单手解开了那个环，又再次无视了士兵热硬的肉棒，把镜头对准了士兵的肉洞，在他屁股里冲刺起来。  
“我要你拍打你自己直到高潮，这是个命令。”  
士兵抬起手，在自己屁股上又用力一拍，白狼顺势往里一挺，呻吟着享受他因为疼痛和刺激而收紧的甬道和肛口。  
士兵看不见他被干得到处都是的体液和润滑，很快他的屁股被他手指上沾到的精液都拍湿了。白狼被那景色刺激到，一手抓着他的胯，终于做起最后的冲刺，他再次加快的速度一下子冲溃了士兵的快感阈值，随着一记拍打落下，士兵喊叫着高潮了，他的屁股收紧，紧紧挤压着白狼的肉棒，身体抖动着开始射精，而白狼也呻吟起来，胯部完全不停下，耸动着在他过度敏感的甬道里来回感受着那挤压的力道，布满伤疤的大手抚摸着士兵红肿的屁股。一直到白狼的茎身布满白色，有更多的精液开始不停地从士兵的小洞里被操出来，观众才意识到他早就开始射精了，他有时候会无声地到达顶点。  
士兵仍在屏幕外激烈地喘息着，两人默契地相互碾动着，享受着高潮的余韵。士兵直起身体，镜头一时被挤在他们中间失去了焦距，只有湿漉漉的亲吻的声音被记录了下来。  
“爽了？”白狼问道。  
“我刚刚才被你插得用后面高潮了，我想我们可以安全地假定如此，混蛋。”  
“嘿，那你就是这么跟给你带来高潮的家伙说话的吗？”白狼的声音带着揶揄。  
“说得好像我自己没有努力一样！”  
“hmm，就知道你喜欢打屁股给我看。”  
“操你，”一阵悉悉索索的声音，“操，我觉得我的屁股合不上了。它还在往下流。”  
“让我来看看我能做些什么。”  
“什…不，哦，操……”  
伴随着黏腻水声，士兵再次呻吟起来。


	6. Wicked Toy

白狼的直播间开了。

来直播间的人并没有往常那么多，不过也并不是什么小数目。

_ SuckerB/tUrThigh：没想到圣诞夜还有直播看，圣诞快乐，诸位 _

_ whitewolfswhore：啊啊啊我在圣诞晚餐的角落偷偷点开了，妈妈请原谅我 _

_ CaptainDP：嘿，让我找个我的baby boy能看到我的楼顶…… _

令人惊讶的是今天却只有白狼一个人出镜。他正坐在床头，赤裸充满伤疤的上半身出现在屏幕中，他的胸口一起一伏，声音已经有些喘，“圣诞快乐。没错，士兵这阵子出国工作了没能赶回来，那个混蛋。”说完他突然脸色一变，有什么机械声从屏幕外传来，“停！操你。”白狼皱起眉，呼吸加快了，“心急的笨蛋。不用担心各位，今晚的直播他也会出场，不过是以不同的方式。”白狼把镜头下移，他下半身也是完全赤裸，岔开腿坐着，勃起的阴茎挺立在小腹，硕大的龟头上正穿着一根金属杠，两端各有一个圣诞铃铛，轻微的移动就会发出清脆的响声。最色情的是他的后面已经插了一根尺寸可观透明假阴茎，另一头接在出镜了一半的炮机上，正在他涂满了润滑剂的屁股里一进一出。它的频率稳定，每次都整根进出，推出时只留龟头蹭过穴口。 白狼伸手在键盘上操作，于是他直播间的屏幕一分为二，白狼的右边出现了另一幅画面，是一个身材健美的男人正在自慰的下半身，他显然正干在兴头上，一只手握着飞机杯，正来回地在自己硬挺的肉棒上来回套弄，滑腻的润滑被他干得从飞机杯里流出来到他赤裸的下半身上。 细心的观众很快就能发现，这两个画面上的动作几乎是同步的，每次自慰的男人挺身顶进飞机杯，屏幕另一侧的白狼就会被炮机上的假阳具干进屁股。

“没错，”白狼的屁股正被不停地操弄着，他一边喘息一边说话的声音听上去下流极了，“我们正在视频做爱，觉得，嗯，你们会喜欢。士兵，该你上场了。” “哦，嗨。”士兵的声音也从直播间里传出来，他整根插进去，停下了手上的动作，礼貌地向观众打招呼，“祝大家圣诞快乐。请尽情享受剩下的夜晚。” 白狼哼哼了一声，“你听上去像是个官方通告。”士兵喷了一口气，“而你像个做作的色情明星。” 白狼勾起一个笑容，“我就是一个色情明星。”他拿起手边的黑色领带，遮住了眼睛在脑后很快扎紧了。那画面一下子煽情了起来，蒙眼的白狼朝着摄像头舔了舔嘴唇，他的手从脖子开始向下抚摸，抚摸过丰满的胸肌和坚实的腹肌，一直到握住了自己的那根，上面的铃铛轻响着，而白狼说，“来吧，猛男，把我干得高潮得像个色情明星。”

这个高科技的性爱装置显然能实时传递两个人之间的动作（，除了的金红配色让它们看起来有些浮夸）。画面一边的士兵抓着飞机杯往自己的肉棒上套，另一边炮机上透明的假阳具就同步深入了白狼已经被干开了的后洞，只剩下一小节露在外面，像一个塞子。黏腻的水声伴随着两个人低沉的呻吟，白狼仰起头，另一只手在抚摸着自己，他的肉棒不停地在流水，打开的身体被那假阳具干得腿根颤抖。

“你看上去真辣…”士兵说着，手上加快了套弄的速度，小幅度地让炮机快速在白狼的身体深处来回抽插着。他显然在对着白狼的反应撸，在他看不见自己的情况下刺激出他身体的不同反应，他一手往自己的那根上面倒了更多的润滑，开始深深浅浅地用那根飞机杯套弄他自己，引起白狼的阵阵呻吟，士兵的低音冲着镜头响起，“让我看看你的屁眼，宝贝……”

白狼的手来到了自己的臀部，拉开了臀肉把他满是水的后洞暴露了出来，深入在里面的假阳具把那里填得很满，但透明的柱身又让所有人依稀能看到白狼被撑开的红红的内壁，在不间断地抽插下试图收缩，但士兵故意不规律地改变着速度，在缓慢的整根进入抽出中时不时突然冲刺起来，被蒙着眼睛的白狼每次都会咒骂着发出惊讶的喘息。但他显然是喜欢的样子，肉棒在肚子上跳动着，铃铛四响，甚至会用屁股去迎接士兵反复无常的速度。白狼的龟头颜色较深，看上去凶恶又经验丰富，这样的他都被干得前液乱流的样子真是太刺激了，让人不禁畅想他究竟是处在怎样的快感之中。 白狼的另一只手也伸到自己身下，他抬起了腿，把自己的屁股肉更用力地左右分开，展露出来正对着画面，那个湿润的小洞被扯得更开了，露出没有被假阳具填满的缝隙，“我看上去怎样？”白狼的声音因为欲望而低哑。 “像个为屌饥渴的骚货。”士兵已经能顺畅地接嘴道，他直起身来，跪坐在了床头。他把飞机杯插进了高度正好的床头板花纹里，调整好了镜头，接着趁白狼看不见的同时向观众打了个手势，让他们注意看。 士兵一手扶住飞机杯，冲着床头猛得一挺腰胯，胶状的入口被捅开，他一下子顶进了圆筒的最深处，上半身紧贴住了墙，液体被他从里面挤飞出来，喷在他自己的肚子上。 炮机如实地传递出士兵的力气，蒙着眼睛的白狼捧着自己的大腿、惊叫着呻吟着起来，“操他妈的老天爷啊，你是想杀了我吗？”

接着士兵一手推住墙、向后抽出，像要干穿那墙壁一样地用力一摆胯，再次挺进了飞机杯模拟的白狼的肉洞，画面左边白狼又喊叫了一声，屁股也被插得满是水，他喘息着抓住了他自己的肉棒，快速撸动起来，龟头上的铃铛不停地发出声音，他的大腿根在炮机可怕的速度下不停地发抖，白狼仰起头露出小麦色的脖颈，发出了一阵阵愉悦的叫喊，胸膛不断起伏。

“更用力？”士紧紧盯着兵画面，一边用变态的速度插着他身下的飞机杯，他空出一只手抚摸起自己的身体，腹肌和马甲线在运动中流畅地收缩起伏着，充满着力量之美。 “别告诉我。”白狼用腿撑起身体，把屁股向炮机迎去，“对我做任何你想做的。” 士兵呻吟着握了握自己的根部，“操，这感觉太好了，我发誓我能感觉到你在挤我……” 白狼的屁股套在炮机的假阳具上晃动，他下半身铃铛声响动，之前长时间的刺激再加上这种速度下的冲刺、没几十来下他就再也忍不住了，低叫着“我要射了”一边大腿绷紧着高潮了，他握着的阴茎对着镜头，精液喷得到处都是，屏幕的一角都沾到了可疑的白色，白狼向后倒在床上、沉沉地呼吸，试图从高潮的快感中恢复过来，但士兵没有给他机会，他好像没有发现一样仍是不停地在干他，视频中眼睛被蒙着的白狼开始发出那种因为感官过载而不停地从喉咙底发出那种气音，“操，操，”白狼放开软下来的阴茎，缩起了身体仿佛像要抵御。 “任何事，嗯？”士兵喘息着，听上去也在兴奋的顶点，他还在不停地干着飞机杯，让那炮机在白狼刚高潮过的身体里抽插，“你看起来真美，宝贝，太棒了…” 白狼的后洞因为过度敏感而颤抖，他夹紧了大腿，但炮机在他肉感的屁股里不停地干，速度丝毫不减刚才，他汗湿的身体在床上扭动着，“天啊，这太过了，天啊。”他的话被屏幕另一边的士兵打断，士兵双手抓住了飞机杯，冲进了最里面到达了高潮，他的双球抽搐着，身体绷紧一股脑地射在了里面，而白狼仰着身体承受着，身体还在过度敏感中颤抖，直到士兵开始套弄着享受高潮的余韵，把飞机杯缓慢又折磨人地在他的阴茎上拉动，白狼双手抓紧了床单、终于发出了一声濒死一样呻吟，他全身抖动着到达了干高潮，软着的阴茎抽搐着吐出了一小滩余精，大腿脱力地在炮机两边松懈下来。 “你要把我杀了……”

两个人都喘息着，白狼拉下领带，从炮机上脱离开来。两人透过屏幕相互看向对方，白狼撇了撇嘴，“真希望我能亲吻你。” 士兵叹了一口气，“我会尽快回家的。” “我想念你有蛋蛋拍在我屁股上的感觉。”白狼懒洋洋地说着，一手伸到床头拿过香烟，仰着头就点上了。 “…你要把我们的床点着了。”士兵无奈地说着，他那里一阵细细嗦嗦地响，他勤快地用布擦干净了自己，把那个飞机杯也拿了起来，“这真是个诡异的物件。” 白狼躺在床上吞云吐雾，一边阅读着直播间的留言，他看了一眼士兵手里的飞机杯，“你说你也能感觉到我？”他用脚把那个炮机超自己拉过来，用手握住了上面的假阳具，“这样？” “Hmm，”士兵哼鸣着，把指头从飞机杯的洞里伸了进去，“握紧。” 白狼用手在那假阳具上撸动起来。 士兵倒抽了一口气，“这真他妈的诡异。”他同时感受到了白狼的手。 “你知道我有时候真的搞不懂我们的天才科学家的脑子都用在了些什么地方。”白狼喷了一口烟，感兴趣地再次支起了身子，“伙计，我有个主意。” “我还没硬起来。”士兵连忙说。 白狼假笑道，“那个假阴茎可不会软下去，士兵。”他说着，把那个假阳具对准自己的屁股，再次挤了进去，水声阵阵，士兵呻吟了一声，显然和所有直播间观众一样也没有移开眼睛。 “我要你给我舔肛，快，现在。”白狼冲着镜头喷出一口烟，“然后我会把你口硬起来。Deal？” “Deal。”

士兵把那个飞机杯举到了脸边，一声响亮的舔弄，继续了他们今夜漫长的夜晚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈哈哈哈哈好好玩哦


End file.
